No One Loves Me More Then You Do
by CharahForever23
Summary: Post Season Three finale. Lucas has a hard time dealing with a lot of things and starts to act different. Who will save him and who will be there when he breaks down? Eventual Brucas, bits of Naley, and Peyton...maybe Jake.
1. Aftermath

**It was all a blur to him. He couldn't remember much but all he knew was that it was the moment in his life when a lot had changed for him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was stumped. He tried so hard to understand the concept of what was going on but he just couldn't. As soon as he had seen Haley standing over by the bridge, his heart did circles. Something was wrong...again. Only this time he did something about it. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lucas and Karen pulled up to the bridge and almost immediatly Lucas jmped out and ran over to her already shaking and crying form. "What happened, where's Nathan?" Lucas said but as he looked down at what seemed to be a car his heart sank. He knew where Nathan was and by the looks of it Nathan wasn't alright. He looked over at his mom who was on the phone calling 911, then he looked over at Haley who was crying and looking down at the water and screaming Nathan's name. Lucas knew what he had to do but the only thing was that if he did this there was a very high risk that he would not make it out alive. **

**Just then Haley looked over at Lucas who was looking from the water to her. He looked at her then at the water once again and backed up taking off his jacket. Haley realized what he was about to do and screamed, "Lucas, no!"**

**"Tell Brooke I love her Haley." Lucas said running and jumping off the bridge.**

**"Lucas!" Haley screamed causing Karen to turn around and upon not seeing her son there she had a huge rush of guilt and scaredness wash over her. "Lucas!" Haley screamed.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**Lucas hit the water hard and it hurt his shoulder but he paid no attention as he saw the limo. It was sinking, fast. He swam over to it and saw Rachel in the passengers side and tried to open the door with no prevail. He started hitting the window as hard as he could until finally the glass smashed . He slowly and carefully went in and attempted to get Rachel out. When he finally managed to get her out he rose to the surface and breathed a load of air and set her on a bank. **

**Lucas was now bleeding but he didn't care he dove back under and went in the same window. His hopes were answered upon seeing his brother's face. Nathan was definitly unconscious and he knew he had to get him out so he pulled him out but realized that Cooper was still in there. He tugged at Cooper's seatbelt and when he got it loose he attmpted to tug the both of them to the top. He succeeded but barely. **

**When he got to the top he rested them both on a bank and sighed. Lucas had a pretty good grip on the edge of the bank but because it was so steep he had a lot of trouble trying to get himself out. Lucas once again heaved himself to try to get on the bank but this time he missed a step causing him to tumble back into the water. **

**Lucas knew that Haley was screaming the whole time but right now at that moment Lucas was getting weaker and weaker. He couldn't bring himself to get back out of the water. It took Lucas awhile to realize that he couldn't breath. What the hell was going on? He could hold his breath for like five minutes before...his HCM. His HCM was restricting him from holding his breath for longer then three minutes. His HCM was restricting him from playing basketball and his HCM was restricting him from loving Brooke Davis more then he already did. When she had said that he didn't let her all the way in she was right. He still hadn't told her about his HCM and the reason he wasn't fully letting her in was because he thought that if she found out she wouldn't love him anymore because he was "damaged goods." The thought had crossed his mind throughout there relationship this year. **

**That kiss with Peyton really didn't mean anything. He doesn't love Peyton, he loves Brooke with more passion then he had ever known. He had spent most of his junoir and senoir year chasing after the girl and with all the time that he took he had pretty much screwed it up by the whole thing with Peyton. What thet hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he do one thing right for once? **

**Lucas felt his body go numb from the blistering cold of the water. He was getting more and more drowsy by the minute and he was so cold and hurt that he was trying not to think of it. He could still, barely, hear Haley, and now his mother, screaming his name. His mother. He could not let himself die because he was too weak. That was not what Lucas was taught and that was not how he was raised. He had to move his arms and legs to get out of here but they weren't working. If only she was here to help him. If only _Brooke_ was here to help him. Brooke. He couldn't just abandon her like this. She needed him just as much as he needed her. He had to do this for her. He loved her and he was going to get through this even if it hurts. Cassie had said to him before the wedding, "Life hurts and you gotta give it your all if it's worth it." She was right. She always is.**

**Suddenley Lucas had a burst of hydrenalene and he shot throught the water with a new strength. Brooke was his strength, the reason he fought for his life. Lucas shot up throught the water came out gasping for air. Although he made it to the top he was even weaker then before. His HCM was kicking in at full force but he had to make it out of the water. He swam over to the bank and thinking of Brooke he shoved himself out of the water with one quick push. Then he lay there in his own pool of blood.**

**"LUCAS!" Haley cried, just as the ambulance arrived. Lucas looked around and saw that no one else was here. He was alone on the bank. It was until he sat up that he noticed that he was across the river on the other side. Lucas attempted so stand up but failed miserably as he slipped and fell on the ground and that's when everything went black.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Everyone was in the waiting room waiting for the news that could break or make their families. Haley, Karen, Dan, Deb, Peyton, Rachel's Parents, Mouth, Skills, and Cassie were all sitting in there. Cassie and Haley were holding onto eachother for dear life. Haley was crying a river but Cassie was just sraring blankly at a wall.**

**Peyton got up and decided to give Brooke's cell another call. She had tried Brooke's cell 12 times to give her the news but so far she wasn't picking up. Peyton was so worried that she dialed the wrong number two times. When she finally dialed the number correctly Brooke's cell had rung but there was still no answer, she tried six more times but no answer. Peyton was about to give up but decided to give it one more try so she dialed the number again and when there was no answer she was about to hang up when she heard a harsh voice slice through the phone.**

**"WHAT?!" Brooked shouted. Peyton was a litte taken back by her hostility but none-the-less Brooke needed to know about what happened and she deserved it. Peyton was crying and Brooke knew this but she figured it was just her crying over the fact that she was sorry. It wasn't until Peyton started to speak, Brooke got worried.**

**"There...wa...was...an acc...accident." Peyton stuttered into the phone almost shaking with fear. Brooke was now scared and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what happened.**

**"Wha-what do you mean accident?"Brooke said, shaking. She knew there was someone they knew involved but who.**

**"The limo crashed into the water with Rachel and Cooper inside and then Nathan went to get them but he started to drown. Then Lucas got there." The phone went silent and Brooke's worst fear was coming true. "Lucas jumped in to get them out, and he did but..."There was that famous word, "He fell back into the water and he cut up his torso pretty bad. Brooke, you need to get down here, I know you hate me but.." Peyton said but was inerupted by Brooke.**

**"Is he okay?" Brooke asked now shaking from fear. When Peyton didn't answer Brooke got more scared and asked again, "Peyton, is he okay?"**

**"I...I...don't know. He...we didn't get any news yet. Where are you?" Peyton asked still sobbing uncontrolably. This was a hard situation to explain over the phone with a girl who wanted nothing to do with her. Not that she blamed her. Peyton knew that it was wrong but sometimes you can't help loving someone it just happens.**

**"I'm...i'm in California." Brooke stated starting to sob. Peyton was now angry. How could she leave him AGAIN. She had some nerve, doing this to him again. If Lucas found out that she left again he would be shattered because the truth was that Lucas was madly in love with Brooke and he didn't love anyone else but her. He had told her this the night before the wedding after she told him how she felt. He told her that it would never work between them because they were to alike and also the fact that he couldn't live without Brooke. **

**"WHAT!" Peyton yelled." Why would you be back there? Running away from your problems again, Brooke? He needs you, you took off and now he might die! What the hell is wrong with you, did you not think what this would do to him? He is madly in love with you Brooke, he told me himself! You know what stay there, I mean he's gonna be heartbroken and miserable but...hey...who cares right? Well I care and so does everyone else. Apparently you don't. If we don't see you for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine." With that said Peyton hung the phone up and turned it off before going back into the hospital.**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Brooke sat there in silence after her phone call with Peyton. She couldn't believe it. Lucas was in the hospital and could be dying and here she was in California trying to get away from her problems. What was wrong with her? She needed to go back, go back to see him, to be with him...fully. No more running. Both of them needed to grow up and enjoy the relationship. It wasn't until Brooke heard the T.V. in the room that she noticed any sound at all.**

**"There was an accident today at the bridge of Lindon causing a stray limo to go over the side of it and fall into the water. Three people were in the limo and were stuck when a brave young man had dove into the water and brought all three out of the limo. It was a miracle, unfortunatly the poor young boy had collapsed and hurt himself pretty bad. No names were given out but the situatuin is being investigated."**

**Brooke had heard every single word of the report and started to cry. She wouldn't be able to live without Lucas. She needed him and wanted him. Why was she so scared? She couldn't answer that at the moment but she knew she needed to get home and see him. Brooke knew that he would be mad at her for leaving especially without telling him, but she would go back and work things out with him. If what Peyton said was true then him and her would make it through. Still there was a doubt that she had...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**


	2. Consequences

**Hey guys, this is Jordenn here. Ok, so I know you're probably wondering who Cassie is. She is Haley's sister and Lucas' best friend. She's spunky tough and well...you'll get to know her and hopefully like her.**

**DisclaimerI don't own the show...or the songs that I might put on here but I do, however, own the character's Cassie James and Kevin Sampson. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

** 3 Jordenn**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It had been a long two hours for everyone. Haley was asleep on Cassie who was staring intently on the door that led to Lucas. Cassie James was Lucas' best friend since they were two and they've went through everything together until they turned nine which is when Haley decided to join the crew. Then it was all three of them against the world. **

**Cassie and Lucas always had a strong bond between them which was never broken. They never fought, well only once, they never hated eachother, it was an on-going friendship that lead to romance for awhile. In Grade six the two started going out. They stayed together for a year but decided that it was better to stay friends. They were good at that. They've been through the tears, the laughs, the fear, and the pain together. Together they both helped eachother with whatever they were feeling and always stuck by the other, no matter what.**

**Just then a doctor came out of the room in which Lucas was in. He was covered with blood, which wasn't a good sign, and was heading towards everyone. Cassie shook Haley who sleepily got up but turned wide awake when she knew was talking to them all.**

**"Who's here for Cooper Lee, Rachel Gatina, Nathan Scott, and Lucas Scott." The doctor said looking up and seeing almost Twenty people stand up. He sighed and said, "Who's the family of Cooper Lee?" The family of Cooper raised their hands but then Deb spoke up.**

**"I think you should tell everyone of their conditions, right here, right now." She said and everyone nodded. The doctor nodded as well.**

**"Okay, well Cooper has a couple of broken ribs and has punctured his left lung so he will need it to be repaired but he'll be alright. Rachel also has a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm and also she has a fractured skull from hitting the dashboard. She's going to be fine after a lot of rest." The doctor stopped and sighed, "Nathan was unconscious when we found him which caused us to concern his health. He needed a couple of stitches and he wasn't breathing right so we put him on the resperator. With the right breathing techniques and medication he will be fine." Haley sighed in relief as did everyone else but when they heard the doctor's distressed sigh they knew Lucas' condition was going to be a lot worse.**

**"How's Lucas?" Cassie asked not afraid to speak. She wanted to know if he was okay and if she could see him. The doctor looked at Cassie and saw a girl who was generaly concerned and not at all with emotion. She' a brave soul, thought the doctor.**

**"Well, Lucas was in pretty bad shape when you brought him in. He had a sliced torso, probably from something that was in the car, and his lung collapsed...twice. He wasn't breathing right so we had to put him on a resporator. He's got numerous cuts and bruises from the impact with the water and the glass that he had to have broken. Lucas...well we lost him during the surgery but we resuccecated him and we gained control. His heart failed due to the amount of stress put on it, and because he has HCM..." Peyton and most were shocked at the news and could not believe their ears. All kept silent to hear the rest though. "Lucas fell into a deep coma while in surgery, i'm not sure how long he'll be in it but until he wakes up we won't know if he'll make it or not. You can go see him in room 423 one at a time." The doctor finished and every person in the waiting room for Lucas was crying except Cassie. **

**Cassie never believed in crying, she always thought that it was a sign of weakness and pettiness. Lucas and Haley would tease her saying that she had a cold tin heart but it never bothered her. Not once since she was a baby did Cassie James ever cry. Never. **

**Cassie walked up to the doctor and asked him a question that no one could hear. He nodded and both left to another room. Everyone wondered where they went but no one questioned it out loud. Karen slowly made her way to the room of her son. Crying rivers while walking there. How could this happen to her baby boy? Because he's a hero, and he saves people. He's the bravest and the most kind boy ever known to man. That's why he does it, thought Karen.**

**Karen slowly made her way into the small hospital room and almost cried more then she already was. There lay Lucas face with small cuts and bruises on it. He looked so helpless to her. She hated it. She went over to him and kissed his forehead. She then sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at him and said nothing but she did sing.**

_**You are my sunshine**_

_**my only sunshine**_

_**you make me happy**_

_**when skies are grey**_

_**You'll never know dear **_

_**how much I love you**_

_**so pleasedon't take **_

_**my sunshine away**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Three days had passed and all were getting restless. Everyone had gone to visit the kids. Everyone was awake and okay except Lucas who was still in a coma. Cassie walked into ther best friends room and sat by the chair beside him. She took his hand in hers and spoke.**

**"Hey buddy, i'm sorry I haven't really been there for you lately. I've had a lot on my plate, you know? I have a confession though Luke. I confess that I have been drinking a lot in the past week and I wasn't thrilled about going to the wedding alone so I decided that a drink might help, it didn't." Cassie paused and sighed before continuing, "I know that you hate it when I drink and that I promised you that I would never do it again but i'm so lonely. Kevin left Lucas. I don't know why but he left today. I tried calling him but he never answers and I miss him so much. This is so messed up and I just want the pain to go away, " Cassie tears up, "I hate being alone in this stupid world. I mean first of all Haley pays more attention to Nathan then she does to me and ok, I know that he is her husband but i'm her sister and we used to do everything and go everywhere together and now we don't do anying with eachother. I just want to be loved and cared for, is that to much to ask for? I just...oh god Luke I need you here please don't leave me!" Cassie is now crying hard for the first time in her life. She puts her head in his hand and cries not caring at all.**

**"Is that really how you feel, Cass?" Haley asks walking through the door into the room to stand in front of her heartbroken sister. "Is this why you've been so distant?" Cassie, startled, nods. Haley starts to tear up. " If I had any clue that you were...were feeling like this I would have been there more... for you Cass. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" Haley burst out crying, "I'm such a horrible sister!" Haley cried. Cassie stood up and went over to stand face to face infront of her. **

**"You are not a horrible sister, and don't for one second think that you are. I just...I just needed someone there for me and..." Cassie started but Haley finished her sentance while both were crying.**

**"You needed someone to help you through it." Haley finished. Cassie nodded and they hugged again. "I'm sorry Cassie, I really am." Haley said still hugging Cassie.**

**"Me too Hales, for being like this and for letting my emotions get the best of me. Well, at least I don't have the cold tin heart you guys thought I had." Cassie attempted at a joke and both chuckled softly. Both let go of eachother and then all of a sudden Haley had the biggest smirk on her face. "What?" Cassie asked.**

**"You're crying. The "i'm to tough and masuline to cry" is actually crying...big baby." Haley laughed causing a playful hit from Cassie. "Hey!"**

**"Well you deserve that and just for future reference if you ever mention this to ANYONE, you die!" Cassie said half serious half joking. Cassie didn't want poeple to know about this, it was too embarrassing for her. They hugged again and they both sat down in chairs beside Lucas' bedside. They were both silent. It wasn't until a very pissed off Peyton walked in that there was noise heard.**

**"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Cassie stated amused at her own joke which caused Haley to chuckle. Peyton gave her a death glare and then realizing she had no reason to be mad towards them her features softened. **

**"Brooke went back to California." Peyton said a-matter-of-factly. Both Haley and Cassie stood and slowly ventured out into the hallway. Then Haley was the one with the outburst.**

**"WHAT!?" Haley yelled causing half of the building to shush her. She quickly quieted down and repeated her words, "She what?"**

**"She went back to California because she didn't want to deal with all the drama and everything." Peyton said angerly. **

**"I cannot believe her, she always has to run away when one little thing doesn't go her way, she's soo selfish." Haley said. Both her and Peyton went on about it. Cassie knew that Haley would hate Brooke for this but she decided that someone needed to stand up for the girl and her decisions.**

**"Maybe she had a good reason." Cassie said causing both Haley and Peyton to snap their heads around angerly at her.**

**"How can you say that I mean she just ups and walks away, who would do something like that! And why are you standing up for her!" Peyton said a little bit more harsher then she intended to be. Cassie looked at her and smirked.**

**"Oh as if you didn't know, " Cassie scoffed with sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Wasn't it you who told her that you still loved Lucas, and wasn't it you that kissed him?" Cassie said getting in Peyton's face. Knowing Lucas, he didn't blame Peyton for the kiss because it just wasn't who he was, but it was Peyton who had kissed him. "You know, what kind of friend does that to you a...SECOND TIME!" Cassie said harshly.**

**Haley could feel her blood boil over but she knew that yelling at Peyton wasn't going to help their situation. Although Peyton had a point about Brooke always running away from her problems, she knew that Cassie had a good point too. Kissing your best friend's boyfriend for a second time is not cool. Haley looked at Cassie and she could feel the tension rise between her and Peyton.**

**"I didn't want it to be this way okay. I LOVE Jake but sometimes you just can't help who you feel for, okay?" Peyton said also getting in Cassie's face. Cassie didn't like this one bit. She was getting close to a point where she was gonna knock Peyton out.**

**"No, it's not okay Peyton. The thing is you CAN help who you feel for and you probably did want it this way. Just so you can see Brooke broken-hearted again. That poor girl has been through a lot Pey and you know that. I mean, we all have lately, but Brooke has been hurt the most. I'll admit I didn't like her when I first met her because I thought she was self conceeded and over all a slut, but when I got to know her she was the kindest person you would ever meet. She loves Lucas with all of her heart and you know what? Lucas loves HER. He told me himself how he can't live without her. He told me that even if he's in a dark mood she can always make him feel better. Lucas could die Peyton and I bet you all he's dreamin about now is if she's okay." Cassie finished. She took a deep breath and watched as tears welled up in Peyton's eyes.**

**Throughout the time they knew eachother Peyton and Cassie had always got along well and respected eachother and had fun. They were close and always could count on eachother if they needed some guidence and not once in the two years they knew eachother did they ever fight. This was the first time that they had actually ever had a disagreement. It was weird but that's how it was with them. **

**Cassie stared right through Peyton and saw through her little act. Cassie knew Peyton was in love with him but she just couldn't believe she would act on it..again. What kind of friend does that to you a second time. It was about to get really ugly when a small and raspy voice was heard from the room. All three heads snapped around to see the barely opened blue eyes of the boy that saved three lives.**

**Cassie ran in and gave him a hug immediatly followed by Haley. He then hugged the both of them at the same time. Peyton was about to hug him but he put a hand up to stop her. She looked at him puzzled and he began to explain.**

**"Peyton, I think it would be in everyone's best interest to not associate for awhile. I need this time to be with Brooke and I need to tell her something." Peyton looked shocked but then looked sad and distraught. She nodded her head and slowly began to walk out of the door but stopped.**

**"You better call her house in California then, because she isn't in Tree Hill anymore Lucas." She said and left. He looked at the door for a minute and then slowly sputtered out the words.**

**"Is...is...it true?" He said stumbling on his words. His eyes were welled up with tears ready to spill over. When both Cassie and Haley nodded he let the tears fall. Not only was he in a lot of pain but he was suffering from a broken heart, for the third time. All of it was caused by this one girl. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The girl he thought had loved him. **

**Both Cassie and Haley's hearts broke at the site of their best friend crying. They both hugged him and he held them tight. He didn't want to be without Brooke but he needed to be strong for everyone. For his mom, who was having a baby, in Eight months, he just had to be. He cried until finally he just stopped all together. Both Cassie and Haley looked at him and they realized that, when they saw his face, that he was becoming a face with no emotion. He was lifeless right now. He didn't show anger or sadness or even hurt. He was empty. **

**"I think I need to be alone for a while." Both Cassie and Haley nodded and hugged him one last time before exiting out of the room. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Brooke sat up on her bed and looked at her cellphone again. She had still not made her way back to Tree Hill and she was getting no calls on how Lucas' condition was. He could be dead Brooke and here you are sitting here and still in California, Brooke thought. She was mad at herself for leaving but she felt that she had too. She needed to get away from everything. **

**She still needed to be away from everything. After finding out that she wasn't pregnant Brooke decided that she realy needed to be more careful. This would not happen again. Brooke lay on her bed for at least four hours before coming to a decision. **

**She wasn't going back. **

**At least not right now. She couldn't. She had to have time to think things over but while thinking all of this there was a little voice in head that was telling her that she should follow her heart and stop running. A little voice that said, "You broke his heart twice, this would be the third time, Brooke. If you don't go back you could lose him forever. God only knows why he ever wanted you. You always seem to break his heart." Brooke shook it off and decided that it would be best for everyone. Although she wanted get away from all the drama, Brooke was worried sick about how Lucas was. Lucas, always the saviour. He didn't even care if he died as long as he saved someone. It was just a natural thing for him. **

**Brooke picked up her cellphone and dialed a familiar number hoping the person would answer. It rung a couple of times and Brooke was about to hang up when the voice answered.**

**"Hello?" The voice said. Without realizing who it was, Brooke spoke.**

**"Haley, it's me." Brooke said, the line went silent. That voice wasn't Haley's though. "Cassie?" The line was still silent. Brooke could hear someone say, "who is it?" and then she heard the other person say "it's Brooke". All of a sudden the phone made a loud noise and a new voice came on except this time the voice wasn't speaking, it was yelling.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haley's voice boomed over the phone. Brooke was startled with the harshness in her voice but it was obvious to Brooke that Haley had been crying due to her sobby sounding voice.**

**"Hales...I" Brooke started but was interupted by Haley only this time she was louder and more angrier.**

**"No, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you just up and leave him AGAIN? And without telling him or anyone else." Haley stated, rage just spewing out at her. Brooke was about to reply when Haley spoke again. "You know what you can deal with that when you come back here." **

**"Haley...i'm not...i'm not coming back...yet." Brooke stuttered about to cry. Haley was never ever this mad at her before and it was scaring her. The line went silent for a moment before a tiny voice spoke. With no anger or yelling, it was said calmly and quietly.**

**"What about Lucas, Brooke?" Haley said. Brooke stiffened.**

**"What about him? He doesn't love me, he loves Peyton. I don't want him in my life. He only hurts me. I don't need him'' Brooke lied. Haley wimpered for a moment and then she exploded.**

**"You stupid good for nothing human being, where the hell is the sweet caring Brooke that we all know and love where the hell has she gone, huh? I can't believe you would say those things Brooke. Eventhough I know you're lying it would kill him to know that you think that of him. After all it wasn't him who kissed Peyton, Brooke. Peyton kissed him and he pulled away. PEYTON kissed HIM. Not the other way around, how can you just get up and leave after he told you that!" Haley yelled into the phone but when she was met with silence she realized something. "You didn't know, did you? He never told you. Huh, Luke is a better guy then we all thought. He tried to salvage yours and Peyton's relationship before putting himself first." Haley paused smiling at what a great guy he really was but then she remembered Lucas, the one sitting in his hospital room emotionless and she got mad again. "You know what, FINE, be selfish and stay there Brooke but i'm telling you now, if you do then you can sure as hell stay there and don't even think of coming back to Tree Hill cause no one will want you here! Not after this, you broke his heart yet AGAIN and like I told you before his heart can't take much more. He's in his room and he refuses to even look at anybody let alone his own mother. You did this you selfish...person!" And with that Brooke heard a dial tone. **

**That was no longer the sweet and caring Haley James Scott that Brooke knew. That right there was the protective-best-friends-with-Lucas-Scott Haley James. The bitter unforgiving girl that Brooke had met at the beginning of Junoir year. She was back and Brooke didn't blame her. After what Haley had just told her about Peyton kissing Lucas and him pulling away, Brooke felt guilty and stupid. She had just ruined her whole life in Tree Hill. Wait, no. Haley said if she didn't come back then she might as well never come back. She didn't really have anything to go back to. Yes she does. Lucas. Brooke had forgotten that he was still hurt and in the hospital. How could she forget that? Brooke now knew that she just had to go back, but not just yet. She would call to make sure he was alright. But she needed time away from everything.**

**Brooke went over to her computer and searched for a ticket to Tree Hill. In exactly one month Brooke Davis would return to Tree Hill and salvage anything she could. She knew that waiting a month would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life she felt that she needed to do this. She needed time. And eventually everyone would stop hating her when she got back, right? Yah, they would eventually.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Haley was furious with Brooke. She was so mad that she was shaking. She could not believe that Brooke would do something like this after crying over Lucas and saying how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. It was so overwhelming listening to her talk about Lucas non stop. **

**Haley was mad and about to yell when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her sister standing there and looking scared. Haley's features softened and she eased down but couldn't help but notice the tears falling from Cassie's eyes. **

**"What's wrong?" Haley asked with general concern and a little bit of her fear got in the way as Cassie looked at the ground.**

**"It's...it's Luc...Lucas..he...he's..." Cassie couldn't even finish before she fell to the ground in sobs. Haley fell on her knees and looked at Cassie, willing for her not to say the one thing that would tear her world and everyone else's apart.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Uh oh, cliffhanger. Is he dead? Or did something else happen? Just gonna have to wait and find out ;)**


	3. A Broken Heart

**Hey guys! Glad you guys like the story! Ok, so I know Brooke is not being cool right now, but eventually,(not sure when) it will get better. There's definitly gonna be some backstabbing between the girls though. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**DisclaimerI own nothing, except Cassie James and Kevin Sampson.**

** 3 Jordenn**

**Previously on No One Loves Me More Then You Do **

_**"Haley...i'm not...i'm not coming back...yet." Brooke stuttered about to cry.**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**"You better call her house in California then, because she isn't in Tree Hill anymore Lucas." **_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**"It's...it's Luc...Lucas..he...he's..." Cassie couldn't even finish before she fell to the ground in sobs. **_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"He's so hopeless Hales, he won't even talk to anyone anymore..." Cassie said in betweeen sobs. Haley sighed but her heart sank. Her best friend was going through a tough time and not having the girl he loves there was going to kill him especially if she didn't come back. **

**Haley decided to take matters into her own hands, she needed Brooke to come home in order for Lucas to heal. He needed Brooke to live, he needed her more then she _apparently_ needed him. Haley had to get her to come home but in a way she knew that she wouldn't be able to persuade the great Brooke Davis to come to something she didn't want to go to. So, Haley style, she decided the best thing to do was just be there for her best friend and help him when he needed it and give him space when he didn't. Haley turned to face Cassie and she helped her up. They both looked at eachother and Cassie stopped sobbing immediatly.**

**"Come on, let's go see if he needs a couple of friends." Haley said and Cassie nodded. Both left the outside of the hospital and went into the cold, uninviting building. Both feeling emptiness.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It was now Saturday and the weather in Tree Hill was cloudy and cold, signaling a storm was about to brew. Lucas lay there on his bed thinking of anything and everything. About what had happened at the wedding, about what had happened after the wedding and about what he was told the previous day.**

_**"You better call her house in California then, because she isn't in Tree Hill anymore Lucas."**_

**That's what Peyton had said before she left the room. Brooke wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. It hadn't really hit him until he called her cellphone and it had said that it no longer could reach the service. Lucas was a mess. He looked like crap, he felt like crap, and he was making other people feel like crap to boot. What a great guy he was. He didn't want to be miserable and he sure as hell didn't want to be a mean, sarcastic, little bastard. All Lucas wanted was to have Brooke back, to make things alright again. To go back in time and never have cheated on her in the first place. Then they would be in a relationship with no insecurities and no lies and certainly no fears. He wanted her to hold him and tell him that she would kill him herself if he ever did anything like that again, to tell him that she loved him and that she needed him.**

**Now that would never happen.**

**Not only was he becoming an ass, but he was starting to resent her for leaving. Although he would never stop loving her, he was so angry with her that he just wanted to break something, a glass, a picture, something. Anything that she liked, he wanted to throw out. He would get out of the hospital in about an hour so he could do just that. Although he was angry there was a part of him that wanted to salvage anything he could of their relationsihp and keep it for memories, the good ones anyway. That's what his heart wanted. But his head, his head was telling him to throw out everything she had ever given him or anything that would remind him of their relationship. At the moment he was listening to his head. He wanted nothing to remind him of her. Nothing. He wanted the pain to go away. He doesn't love Peyton he loves her with all of his heart or so he thought. Lucas knew that he shouldn't resent her because he broke her heart too but still, he needed her so bad.**

**He thought that she would come back when she heard about the accident but so far. Nope, nothing. He was so angry that she hadn't come back but a little voice in the back of Lucas' head said, "_You drove her away, you can only blame yourself._" So really he wasn't mad at her he was mad at himself for being so selfish and ignorant of letting her in. Now more then ever, Lucas felt alone and lost. He didn't know what to do or where to go and he was becoming a real jerk to all of his friends who only wanted to help. What has this girl done to him? She completed a part of him that had been empty for so long. She made him whole. She was his soulmate, and now she was gone. He had nothing left.**

**"Hey buddy." Haley said leaning against the door frame. Standing beside her was Cassie looking at him with loving eyes showing him that she cared. **

**Although Lucas didn't reply but simply nodded at them, all three knew that everything would always be okay with the three of them no matter what the situation. Cassie went in followed by Haley and they both sat in the seats by him and they all sat there in silence knowing that's all that could be done.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

**It was 2am in the morning and Lucas was still not home and it was starting to worry her. I mean, yah this has pretty much worried her like forever but for some reason Cassie was more worried about tonight considering that this was supposed to be Brooke and Lucas' Six month anniversary. Cassie sat on the chair in her usual spot waiting for him to walk through the door drunk and stumbling. It was a routine and she knew it. **

**This had been going on for a month now. Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital all Lucas had done was drink, sleep, and eat. Although he always went to the gym for five hours everyday to work out Lucas was getting in worst condition. He never smiled and when he did it was only when he was drunk. He always went out every night either to get drunk or to go to the gym for another five hours to work off the stress that he had. Cassie would stay in the kitchen watching the door every night until he got home safely then she would put him to bed, tuck him in, and go to bed herself and attempt to sleep, but failed when she always had that same nightmare she was having for about a month now.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**It was the day after he got out of the hospital and Lucas was not in the best mood. He was angry at everyone it seemed and he wouldn't for the life of him talk about "the accident" or anything that had to do with Brooke. If anyone had mentioned Brooke's name he flipped out and got mad. **_

_**Lucas walked home and sat in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about everything that had happened. It wasn't until Cassie opened the door did he realize that he wasn't in a pain free world anymore.**_

_**"Hey buddy." Cassie said looking at him with hope that he would answer, but he didn't. He grunted in response. " So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight, there's supposed to be a good action movie coming out." Cassie asked but he simply shook his head no. Cassie knew that he didn't want to hear about Brooke but she needed to bring it up. " Look, I know that this must be hard for you but just because Brooke..." Cassie said but was rudley interupted by a now angry and standing Lucas.**_

_**"Don't you dare bring her name up in this house, whether it be our house or not, don't talk about her at all!" Lucas yelled glaring at Cassie, " I couldn't care less about her." But as Cassie looked around his room he had pictures of him and Brooke and some things she had given him were lying around on the floor and on shelves.**_

_**"Well it seems to me that you still do care for her because you still have most of the stuff that she gave you and all the pictures of you and her." Cassie spat out a little annoyed with the fact that he was yelling at her for no reason.**_

_**Lucas looked around his room for a moment and for a second Cassie could see the hurt in his eyes instead of the anger but as quickly as it come it soon disappeared and there was the angry Lucas again. In a quick movement Lucas knocked all the stuff of his shelves and took a teddy bear that Brooke had given him and tore it apart. This caused Cassie to jump in fright. Lucas screamed and smashed numerous pictures of him and Brooke against the wall and Cassie was now petrified of him. **_

_**Not once in all the years that they have known eachother has Cassie ever been frightened by Lucas. He was usually never angry around her because he didn't want to scare her. But now it seemed to her that he didn't care at all how she felt and it hurt her a little because she always thought that he would be there and protect her instead of hurting her.**_

_**Cassie was now crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She looked at Lucas who was screaming still and breaking everything that reminded him of Brooke, and Cassie cursed Brooke for making him be this way. By the time he was done everything in his room was broken except for the bed and his television. Then he just simply got his coat and walked out the door not giving Cassie a second glance.**_

**That was the horrid nightmare that she had been having the past month. It was just seeing how mad he was and how angry and bitter Brooke had made him. Brooke Davis had finally fully broken Lucas' heart. He was nothing anymore, and he didn't care about anything but himself which he really didn't care for either seeing as how he looked horrible. But what got to Cassie was the anger and hostility he had put towards her. It had scared her so much that she thought of moving out but she knew that Lucas needed someone with him, but now it was getting tiring waiting for him to get home and staying up until 2 or 3 am in the morning and going to school within 5 hours later, that was the part that was almost killing her. Lucas didn't go to school these days because he was ordered on bed rest for a month but so far he had barely been in his bed except for the countless hours when he sleeps during the day. Even then he usually would sleep on the couch. He didn't want to lay in that bed because he had had a memory one day of him and Brooke using the bed and talking about stuff like their future and it hurt him to think about it because he knew that they no longer had one. So he would start sleeping on the couch about an hour after Cassie would put him in bed.**

**Just then a drunk disoriented Lucas walked in the door, more like stumbled in the door and he started laughing uncontrolably. Cassie shook her head, this was going to be a long night. **

**"Casssssssssssssssssie!" He slurred and pretty much fell on her attempting to give her a hug. Cassie lifted him up as best she could and replied with.**

**"Come on buddy, let's get you to bed to get some sleep." Cassie said dragging him into his bedroom. He was being difficult tonight because he was letting her drag him. He was usually always this way but Cassie was used to it by now. It pained her to see him this way but she couldn't help him. All she could do was be there for him, even if he was always an ass to her. He had told her many times in the past month that he hated her and he wanted nothing to do with her and it almost killed her to hear him say those things but she hid the pain in her eyes and always replied with, "You don't always feel the way you think." and she would walk away. It was also a routine with them in the past month.**

**Cassie finally got in the room and put him down on the bed and almost instantly he fell asleep. Cassie looked at the sleeping figure and wiped a strand of hair away from his face.**

**"Don't worry everything will be okay buddy, we'll get through this together. Always know that I love you Luke and i'll always be here for you no matter how much of an ass you are." She chuckled slightly and then looked away for a second. She sighed and kissed him on the forehead and got up to go to her own room. When she got in there she collapsed on her bed and sat there thinking about everything just like she does every other night. She didn't want to go to sleep because she would have that nightmare again and she really didn't want to have it anymore. It was hard to look after a seventeen year boy who could easily overpower you. Although Lucas would never hurt a fly he had one flaring temper when he drank or if he was really pissed at someone.**

**Just then Cassie heard a knock at their door and got up to get it thinking, who the hell could this be? She went and opened the door and almost instantly she was pissed. Brooke Davis was standing at their door looking at her.**

**"Hey" she said looking at Cassie with pleading eyes. Cassie was so mad that she just slammed the door in her face and went back to bed. She didn't want to deal with her right now and she sure as hell wasn't gonna let Luke see her. He will never be hurt by her again at least not on Cassie' watch.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**Brooke stood there looking at the door that had just been slammed in her face. Although she couldn't blame her, Brooke was surprised by Cassie's reaction. Cassie and Brooke had always been friends. Good ones too. **

**Cassie looked horrible, thought Brooke. She looked so tired and lost, but most of all angry. Although Brooke prepared herself for any damage that was gonna come her way she was not prepared to see Cassie like that. The once, full of life, outgoing, courageous, smart, and sexy looking Cassie James was no more. Now it was the tired looking, scared, lost, and angry looking Cassie James. A side that Brooke has never seen, and it scared her.**

**Brooke had heard of Cassie's temper. Once she was mad at someone it stuck. Cassie was tough and everyone knew it. All through school, every grade, you never even dreamed of messing with the James' sisters it was like a carnal rule otherwise you would get your ass kicked. Basically Taylor would guard everyone except Cassie and Haley, who were in elementary school, and Cassie would protect Haley from anyone. Cassie didn't look tough but no one ever messed with her or Haley because everyone was scared of Cassie. Of course there were the brother's of the James' clan but they only protected eachother unless someone like a guy touched one of their sister's then it was world war 3. But Brooke wouldn't dare piss Cassie off anymore then she already looked. She knew better.**

**Brooke slowly turned around, tears streaming down her face, and walked in the other direction. This next week was going to be really hard.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It was now the next morning and Cassie hadn't got any sleep at all because of the reapperance of Brooke. How dare she leave for a month and then come back expecting to be welcomed with open arms. Does she think we'll forgive her? Cassie didn't know about the others but she was so pissed at Brooke for completely breaking Lucas' heart that no matter what she would never forgive her. Even if Lucas eventually did, Cassie wouldn't. It just wasn't right for somebody to leave you and then not even come home when you're in the hospital and see if you're ok.**

**Cassie got up and went into Lucas' room. He was still passed out of course but he looked horrible. She went over and sat in the chair next to him. Cassie figured since she's been by him every night and morning that she might as well have a chair to sit on. She looked at his sleeping figure and sighed. When he found out that Brooke had come home he would either be angrier then he already was or he would be happy that she was back and he would be Lucas again. Cassie was gonna take a guess and say the first one. **

**Over the past month Lucas had successfully destroyed half of their house and everything that had been given to them by Brooke or anything that she had left there. Cassie had had a shirt that Brooke gave her to wear to school once and she eventually told Cassie to keep it because it looked good on her. One day about a week ago Cassie came home from the store to find their house destroyed yet again and she saw that shirt lying on the ground ripped to shreds. That was Cassie's favorite shirt.**

**Cassie removed a strand hair that was in his face and he stirred a little. She looked at him and silently prayed that he wouldn't get mad again. She hated it when he was mad. He always ended up saying stuff that he would later regretted. Of course, he would never admit that he regretted it but Cassie knew he did. He was hurt and scared. Cassie was going to stick by him as best as she could. It was hard and it was getting harder by each passing day but she had to do this for him.**

**Cassie was tired and sick. She knew she was catching the flu but she didn't pay any attention to it. Nathan and Haley had kept there distance from Lucas and Cassie only because Lucas wanted them to. He told them that he didn't want them to have to deal with him and, much to his disappointment, they stayed away. Even Peyton wouldn't go near them, knowing that if she did she might get blamed for Brooke's departure. It was then that Cassie heard something come from her room, a ring. **

**She quickly ran out of the room and answered the phone before it woke Lucas up. Not bothering to check the caller ID she answered it, whispering.**

**"Hello?" Cassie asked.**

**"Hey, how is he?" The voice asked concerned.**

**"How the hell do you think he is, Haley?" Cassie answered slightly annoyed.**

**"Look, i'm sorry Cass but there's no reason for the attitude. I just want to know how my best firend is." Haley said also annoyed. Cassie was being an ass too but then again she kinda deserved to be because she was dealing with Lucas all by herself.**

**"Yah, best friend," Cassie scoffed, then continued, "Some best friend you are, leaving him all alone with no friends but ME who has to deal with him every night when he comes home drunk and then I have to deal with him when he basically destroys our apartment . Then I get yelled at for telling him to be careful or telling him to stop this. Oh, and I get yelled at for looking out for him. So ya you're not his best friend because if you were then you would be here too." Cassie yelled/whispered into the phone.**

**"He told us to stay away.." Haley started but was interupted by an angry Cassie.**

**"Yah but he didn't mean it Haley amd I didn't tell you to stay away. We needed you and Nathan here a month ago. Wee needed our siblings to help support us after what happened. I needed my sister and my friend here to help me too. Oh and then there's also the fact that Lucas saved your husband's life AND two others AND almost killed himself doing it!" Cassie said harshly into the phone. There was silence. So Cassie continued, "You want to be a help? Well, Brooke's back in town, Haley. Keep her away from Lucas and myself, and maybe we might forgive you for abandonning us like everybody else!" With that Cassie hung up the phone.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Haley stared blankly at the phone as tears stung her eyes. Cassie was right. She wasn't being a good friend or sister at all because she stayed away when she should have been there for them both and she had said to Cassie once that she would be there for her from thn on but she wasn't. She was going to do as they ask and keep Brooke away from them. She had to in order to keep Lucas from hurting anymore and to keep Cassie sane. It would be hard to do considering Brooke probably wanted to see him. Or does she want to see him? Maybe she was just here to see how miserable he is or maybe she just came back to get some stuff? Whatever she was back for Haley was pissed off at her for leaving at a time like that.**

**Just then there was a knock on her and Nathan's apartment door. Haley was by herself because Nathan was at the River Court. She slowly got up and opened the door only to reveal the one person she never thought she would see again.**

**"Kevin," Haley said shocked at the fact that he was there, but her shock was suddenly replaced with anger and rage, "Who the hell do you think you are? You know what don't answer that you jackass!" Haley screamed at him. **

**"Haley, would you just listen..." He pleaded but no luck.**

**"No, I will not listen! How could you leave her like that when she needed you the most! You're just like every other guy, a waste of time because in the end you only break our hearts!" Haley yelled and slammed the door in his face. Only to open again and yell, "Stay away from her!" and close it again.**

**Kevin was Cassie's boyfriend for a year. They were both so in love you could've seen them get married one day. Their relationship had lasted the longest without the fights and arguments among the group but three days after the accident Kevin left Cassie without saying a word to her. He just left. It broke Cassie's heart in two but she put on a strong face because she needed to be there for Luke too. Everyday after Cassie definitly wasn't herself. In school she would rarely pay attention. All she would think about was how he left just like Brooke did. What does that tell you?**

**It was then obvious to everyone else that the two people who seemed the most strongest to the world were now the two most torn apart people that they have ever seen. There was no more Lucas Scott and Cassie James: The Get-It-togethers. Now it was Lucas and Cassie: The troublesome two.**

**Everyone knew about how Brooke and Kevin left the two of them and mostly everyone hated them for it except for the exceptional few but none-the-less everyone pitied them. **

**Haley leaned against the door and started to sob. Why was it that everyone's life was perfect in the middle of the year but then it turned to the worst time in everyone's lives? It just didn't make sense to her at all and now Cassie and Lucas were paying the price and it was literally killing them both. Slowly and surely the two were going to either have even bigger problems or they'll start causing them. Either way school started again tomorrow after the winter break they had just previously had. It was definitly going to be very interesting and maybe heartbreaking.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**It was now the first day of school after winter break and Cassie was lying on her bed after another night of no sleep. She glanced at her clock which read "7:30am". School started in an hour. She decided that, eventhough, she was tired and didn't want to go she knew that she had to and so did Lucas. So, she got up and went into Lucas' room only to find him sitting up in his bed. So with a fake smile Cassie walked in and sat on his bed seside him.**

**"Hey buddy" She said smiling at him. No response. _Here we go, _Cassie thought and decided to keep talking, "So I was thinking that we should go to school today and actually pay attention to what Mr. Bummer says." Cassie said hoping to get a smile out of him which she did.**

**"It's Mr. Bumare, dumbass." He said and chuckled to himself which also made Cassie chuckle. This was the first time in over a month that Cassie actually had a real conversation with just jokes and no drama with Lucas. Although it wasn't very much, besides the yelling, this is the most she's talked to him. He actually smiled which was a first and eventhough he was being sarcastic and using names that he would never dream of saying to her she didn't care just as long as they talked.**

**"Oh, right. My bad. So go take a shower Mr. and i'll go take mine and then we'll catch breakfast on the way to school." Cassie said hopefully. **

**Lucas hadn't gone to school the two weeks before winter break so he had missed a lot, he decided that drinking was more fun so Cassie had also not gone to school to make sure he was ok. Lucas knew that he should go to school to catch up so he decided that going for a couple of days might get his mind off of things.**

**"Ok" Was all he said before grabbing a couple of things and walking into his bathroom. Cassie sighed and then got up off of his bed and walked back into her own room to grab her things for her shower. This was going to be a very long day.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nathan and Haley were silently driving in the car on the way to school until Nathan broke the silence.**

**"You okay Hales? You seem kinds...distracted." He said looking at her and then back on the road. She looked at him and sighed. She decided that telling him about the phone call couldn't hurt so she started to tell him about the whole night. After she finished he looked angry, shocked, and confused at the same time.**

**"Yah so I don't know what to do." Haley said sighing. It was going to be a long day.**

**"I just...don't know what to think anymore Hales. I mean i'm so angry at Kevin and Brooke for doing that to Cassie and Lucas but i'm also shocked that they returned and confused on why they came back." Nathan said focusing on the road.**

**"I dunno I didn't really give Kevin the benefit of the doubt you know so...oh crap they'll probably be at school. What am I supposed to say to them? I mean I could slap Brooke for what she did but I also understand why she left. As for Kevin I have no clue why he left so I don't care if he dies in a hole..." Haley started but was interupted by a stunned Nathan.**

**"Haley! That's not like you to want someone to die in a hole." Nathan said suddenly amused eventhough he understood why she was like that.**

**"Well, i'm sorry but he hurt my sister so bad and I just want to hurt him as much as he hurt her, you know?" She said and he nodded. Then she continued almost crying, " What are we going to do Nathan, everything is so screwed up." Haley cried.**

**"I don't know babe, I just don't know." Nathan said wrapping an arm around her and holding her close as she leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Lucas and Cassie were sitting in the car in silence as they pulled up o the school. Lucas was just about to get out as Cassie stopped him and he sat back down looking a little annoyed. **

**"Look, no matter what happens today I want you to kn..." She started but was rudly interupted by a bitter sounding Lucas Scott.**

**"Yah whatever." He spat out. _Back to the old Luke_, she thought to herself. Cassie was about to get out but something stopped her. It was a nagging feeling, something that said that something was going to happen today and it wasn't going to be good. She stepped out of the car and slowly walked towards the school.**

**She opened the doors of Tree Hill High and walked through feeling everyone's eyes on her. She knew that she looked horrible. All the make up in the world wasn't going to fix that. Sleep and happiness would help that. But since she had neither she decided that just didn't care about her appearance anymore. She went into her first period class.**

**Spoilers**

**A fight!**

**Between who?**

**I'll update as soon as I can guys, keep reviewing!!!!**


	4. The Fight!

**Hey guys heres the new Chapter, hope you enjoy it. Oh and Kevin is a basketball player at Tree Hill and he and Cassie had been going out since the start of grade 11. He left a couple of days after the limo accident and left with barely a word to Cassie. This chapter was fun to right because I never really liked Peyton because of the whole Brooke-Lucas-Peyton triangle thing so she gets her but whooped!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, unfortunatly, except Cassie James and Kevin Sampson.**

**3 Jordenn**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Cassie walked over to her locker and opened it and was reaching in to get her biology book when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was but she didn't turn around because she knew that if they saw her they would feel as guilty as ever.**

**"What do you want?" Cassie spat out a little bit more harshly then she intended it to be. The person sighed.**

**"Look, I know that I haven't really been there for you lately but I just wanted to say i'm sorry, okay?" The person said still staying the same place and quietly put their arms at their sides. Cassie scoffed and, pretending to look in her locker, started to speak bitterly.**

**"Whatever Peyton, I really don't want you around me anyway, I mean, you were the one who drove Brooke away in the first place...so I don't even want to look at you so could you just go? "Cassie said bitterly but then decided to add, "Please" **

**"Fine, i'll go but I just want you to know that i'll always have your back." Peyton said and started to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks after what Cassie replied with.**

**"No I really don't want to be stabbed in my back thanks." Cassie said bitterly and turned to face her. Peyton turned to her and took an advance towards Cassie.**

**"You know for an already stuck up bitch you sure have an attitude, I mean I know that since you and Lucas' Loves Of Your Lives left you've been a lot bitchier and he's been an ass to everyone, huh, no wonder they left you guys, I wouldn't want to be around you either." Peyton smirked, but deep inside Peyton knew she was crossing a line that no one ever thought of crossing before and that line was to Cassie James, the old tough ass one that couldn't care less if you wilted into a hole. The one that Lucas Scott and Haley James changed to make who she was. The sweet, caring, lovable, and generous Cassie that she once was.**

**Cassie was now fed up and was going to settle this once and for all. Cassie dropped her things on the floor and slammed her locker door shut causing everyone in the hallway to stop and crowd around. This included Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Kevin in the crowd. All were separated except Haley and Nathan. Cassie walked up to Peyton and got in her face and immediatly Peyton got scared. She wouldn't show it though.**

**"Don't you dare talk about me or Lucas you arrogant son of a bitch because you don't know who we are or what we've been through because YOU weren't there! You know what just because your life is messed up because you think nobody loves you doesn't mean you have the right to talk about other people's lives. Our lives are our own business and we are so much better then you Peyton. We may be in a tough situation right now but that does not give you the right to talk shit about anyone," Cassie said and was about to leave it at that but decided that she was gonna lay it out a little more, " Besides it's not like you haven't done the same thing. Oh, but wait you've done a hell of a lot worse then that, you whoare." Cassie said with an evil smirk and was about to walk away but Peyton opened her big mouth once again.**

**"You know what that seems to be all i'm hearing lately, Oh poor, Cassie and Lucas they lost the people they love boo hoo hoo. I mean I don't think anyone should pity you guys because you brought this upon yourselves I mean come on, first of all you practically had sex with Lucas because whenever we saw you, you seem to always be in his bed, huh, and you always hung out with him every single day and you never left his side at all, hmmm wonder what you guys were doing? Now who's the whoare? Wow and here I thought that you weren't the kind to backstab. Guess I was wrong. Oh and by the way a hell of a lot more people love me more then you because well how can I put it. Haley and Nathan don't even speak to you but they do to me. Kevin left you, and Brooke walked out on Lucas and she was your friend too right? Wrong because she left. Oh and Lucas doesn't even treat you like a person anymore, he treats you like some door mat and you let him so yah that shows a lot of love towards you. Oh and then there's your parents who aren't even around anymore, ya lots of love." Peyton smirked and turned around to walk away. **

**Cassie could feel the hot tears starting to form in her eyes. Everything was so screwed up lately and there wasn't a thing she could do to make it better. Just then the tears that she didn't want to shed slid slowly down her cheek, one right after another. She looked at Peyton and let anger take over and quickly yelled, "Yah well at least I have a mother!"**

**Peyton stopped and turned to face a crying Cassie and ran and jumped at her knocking them both the floor. Peyton punched Cassie but as soon as it happened Cassie flipped them over and starting hitting Peyton hard, but Peyton was going to do something that she felt sorry for doing but it was the only way she could get her off her because no one, not even Nathan could get Cassie off of her so she kicked Cassie in the stomach where her stitched up wound was and Cassie yelped in pain. She flew off Peyton and crouched on the floor. **

**Peyton looked over at Cassie as she got held back from what looked like to be a couple of freshman guys. She was hunched over and blood was definitly pouring from the now opened wound. Peyton couldn't help but feel severly guilty. It was definitly a low blow but she had to get her off of her. They weren't kidding when they said Cassie was one tough ass person. Cassie just pounded the pulp out of her and only hit her three times. But Cassie was in much more pain then she was and she could see that. **

**The funny thing was that nobody went to her side. Nobody went towards Cassie James for the fear of getting in her rath. Nobody that is except for the one person who had been there for her in the beginning and who realized that what he was doing to her was killing her. Lucas Scott. He walked over to her and bent down. Lucas knew that everyone was watching him, even Brooke, who he had had a conversation with earlier this day. He helped her up and when everyone saw her they gasped. Cassie James was a complete and utter mess. Her faced was stained with blood and tears but for some reason pain was not evident in her face. No emotion seemed to be on her face. Lucas gave Peyton a glare and turned, breifly looking at Brooke who looked like she was gonna cry.**

**Both Cassie and Lucas walked out of the school but Cassie wasn't hunched over in pain anymore. She was walking down the hall in what everyone referred to as the James Walk .**

**For as long as anyone could remember whenever a James was or had been in a fight, no matter what the outcome or what pain they would be in they would walk out head held high, body straight and confident and minds cleared from any anger. This was what Cassie was doing eventhough the pain she was in from walking straight was almost unbearable she couldn't break the tradition. So her and Lucas went home without another word.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**Back in the school after the fight Haley angrily walked up to Peyton and violently slapped her hard across the face surprising everyone around them especially Peyton. Haley was about to hit her again before Nathan stepped in and grabbed her. Haley was angry and everyone knew it.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you! What on earth possessed you to do that to her! I swear to god if you ever touch her again you'll regret it Peyton!" Haley said before Nathan finally spoke.**

**"Come on Hales, let's not do this." Nathan pleaded with his wife who stood their glaring at Peyton, "Come on Hales." He tried again almost begging. She turned to face him and then looked at not only Peyton but also Brooke and Kevin who were standing behind Peyton. Haley looked at all three of them.**

**"You guys are so not worth our time. You three ruined their lives and now they're paying for it big time and all becasue they love you. I don't know why on earth Cassie would ever love you," she said pointing to Kevin, who looked down, " and YOU I don't even know who you are anymore, you said you know how much it hurts to get your heart broken well he's had it done to him THREE times and all were because of YOU!" Haley screamed at Brooke who started to cry, "and as for you, "she said pointing to Peyton, "you ever go near Lucas or Cassie again and i'll be the one to kick YOUR ass and not Cassie!"**

**"Maybe it would be best if you guys didn't talk to Lucas or Cassie at all for the rest of the year. It would be what's best for them." Nathan interjected staring at all three sternly. Brooke couldn't take it any longer.**

**"No, I can't...you don't understand...I lo..." Brooke started while crying but was interupted by Peyton.**

**"Oh face it you don't love him because if you did you wouldn't of left or you would have least come back to see him. And you call me a two faced bitch." Peyton scoffed and walked off away from everyone. Haley sighed and gave the remaining two a glare and she shook her head and stocked off, Nathan close behind.**

**Brooke and Kevin were left standing there hopeless and in love with the two people they hurt the most. Brooke continued to cry and she put her head on Kevin's shoulder and he sighed.**

**"We'll get there Brooke, we'll get there." He said and added the last part, " I hope." He whispered and they stood there.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Hold still would you?" Lucas said getting really frustrated with all the moving Cassie was doing. Since they had gotten home she seemed cold and distant and it seemed to him that she was becoming what he was like. An ass.**

**"Well, I told you that I don't need your help" She said bitterly shoving his arm away from her and getting up only to double over in pain and fall to the floor. This caused Lucas to jump up and worry.**

**"Hey are you ok?" He asked concern in his voice for once. **

**Although Cassie was mad and hurt about what Peyton said she was also having thoughts about how right she was about everything. Lucas was treating her bad when all she wanted to do was help. Now Cassie was mad and thought she didn't need help from anyone but her stomach told her otherwse. Cassie sat there and pain overtook her as she fell to the ground on her knees.**

**"Cassie come on let me get you to the hospital." He said worridly and she nodded as he was already lifting her out into the car.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter finished...what happens with Cassie? Will Lucas realize what he is doing? Will Brooke be there for him?**

**All will be answered soon enough. I'll update soon!!!**


	5. Friendship is important

**Hey guys heres the new Chapter, hope you enjoy it. This is a sad chapter..at least I think so. Lucas is gonna be really sad in this chapter. He'll realize a couple of things and so ya hope you guys like it. This chapter has some Cathan (Nathan & Cassie) friendship in it and it also has some Lassie (Lucas & Cassie) friendship in it. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, unfortunatly, except Cassie James and Kevin Sampson.**

**3 Jordenn**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lucas sat there in the cold dark room looking at his best friend and her sleeping petit form. He had treated her like dirt for a whole month and destroyed their place and kept her from school but she still stood by his side even after what had happened between them a couple of weeks ago. The day where Lucas, for the first time of his life, almost killed the one person he was lucky to call his best friend. Although he was drunk, he knew what he had done and at the time he didn't care much about her but now, sitting here alone with the one girl that never gave up on him, gave him a big stroke of guilt because of the way he treated her. He put his head in his hands and started to sob, remembering when his whole attitude changed and remembering when he had got a good swift kick in the head to bring him back to normal and the one conversation that he had needed in the whole month.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Lucas walked into the school after leaving Cassie in the dust and bumped into someone after going around a corner, expecting to see some freshman he grunted but who he saw was definitly not a freshman, in fact, it was the only person he had ever truly loved and the only person who had ever walked out on him...twice. **_

_**"Brooke." He said clearly uncomfortable with her being there. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms and kiss her and be with her but he had to remember that she walked out on him. He started to walk past her but she whimpered.**_

_**"Lucas, please wait." She said her voice near tears. He didn't turn to face her but he did stop.**_

_**"Why? So you can walk out on me again, no thanks i've had it done to me before." He said bitterly and she started to cry. He could sense this and he hated it when she cried. It wasn't only heartbreaking for her but Lucas could feel her pain.**_

_**"I'm sorry, " She cried and ran to him and turned him to face her and he seen the one thing he didn't want to see. Her face was hot and wet with tears, "I didn't want to hurt you and..." she started but Lucas spoke.**_

_**"Yah but in the end it all hurts the same, right?" He said angrily watching her and making her cry. Why was he being such an ass? Because he had to, he had to show her that he didn't need her, even though he needed her so bad he could cry.**_

_**"Look, I was just so upset about the whole thing with Peyton and I just didn't know what to do." She said sadly looking at the gorund.**_

_**"Ok, fine but why didn't you care when I went in he hospital?" Lucas was now close to tears and he knew it, " Why didn't you love me enough to come home sooner and to make sure I was alright?" Tears were now streaming down both their faces' as he continued, "Why can't YOU just let me all the way in Brooke? I was miserable here without you and I caused everyone especially Cassie so much pain because I was so miserable. Why can't you love me, is there something wrong with me?" Lucas said crying his heart out at the girl who stood there silently.**_

_**"No." Was all that she said, Lucas didn't know what she was referring to so he asked. "No, I just couldn't, and no there is nothing wrong with you and no I couldn't show my face after what had happened. No to everything Lucas. Except you are right about one thing you do treat Cassie badly, she looks horrible, Lucas...and ok she may hate me but she'll hate you worse for treating her like this just because you feel crappy. That is no reason to start treating your best friend like crap. I mean, where is the old sweet loving Lucas Scott that I once knew?" She asked tears streaming down her face but also a hint of anger.**_

_**"He's buried in the ground and he took his heart with him." He spat out at her and she laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He said angrily.**_

_**"You, you think that you can just treat people like this when they're hurting too Lucas. I cried everyday when I left and while I was there and I wanted so badly to be with you but now I just don't know. You are not the same guy I love and I know now that that is my fault." She said sadly and walked away from him. Leaving him alone and once again heartbroken.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**He was interupted in his thoughts by a small faint voice.**

**"Hey" Cassie choked out. She was wondering why on earth he would be here. And what the hell was she doing here? The the thoughts of the previous day came back to her. She started to get upset but then smiled when she heard something she hadn't heard in over a month.**

**"Hey buddy, how are you?" Lucas said in a sweet sounding voice. She looked him up and down and smiled again.**

**"Better then you." She managed to say but it was just above a whisper. He chuckled.**

**"Ya you do look like a million bucks yourself" He said jokingly. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Lucas decided to break the silence, "Cassie, I'm so sorry." He said his voice cracking as he looked down. He was trying so hard to keep it together but he was failing miserably. He treated her so bad the past month and she had still stuck by him. He then felt a hand grab one of his and squeeze it. He looked up to look at the once tough girl he knew and stared into her glossy eyes.**

**"Hey, don't, Lucas it's ok." She said sincerly but he knew it wasn't alright.**

**"No, no it isn't. I treated you so bad Cassie and all you were trying to do was help me. I can't begin to imagine how much pain I put you through and all the crap that you had to put up with, I'm just...just so sorry!" He said crying. He thought he was broken before that didn't even seem to cover what he had did to this poor girl. He was now crying into both of their hands. Then she spoke.**

**"Hey, look at me, " She said but he didn't look, " Lucas look at me, " She said and he looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, "I am going to admit that it was really hard sometimes dealing with you, " she started and he looked down again, ashamed, "But, " She paused and he looked back up at her, "I done it because you would have done the same thing for me and I am your bestest friend in the world and I knew that you were in pain, and I couldn't bare the thought of it, but I want you to know that i'll always be here for you Lucas, always. No matter the distance, no matter what time i'm always gonna be here for you." She finished and was crying herself. Lucas looked at her and laughed a little. "What?" She said confused but chuckling to herself a little.**

**"Us. I mean, look at us we probably look like the two biggest sissies in the world." He said laughing and then she laughed also. They were back to normal now and both were content with it, and were in a comfortable silence until Cassie broke it.**

**"Well, I think you owe me a hell of a lot Lucas Eugene Scott." She said playfully and smiled when she saw him cringe at his middle name.**

**"Cassie, Pleasssse don't use my middle name, you know I hate it when you do that. And yes I do owe you a lot so what do you say next Saturday me and you will go out for the whole day and i'll buy you whatever you want." He said smiling. She arched an eyebrow at him.**

**"Next Saturday? What kinda crap is that? I wanna go tomorrow when i'm out of this hell hole. Besides, we need some new stuff for the apartment since we really only have a half of one left Mr. Chaos." She said bluntly and uncaringly and he laughed.**

**"No Ms. I'm-all-tough-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want, you are supposed to be put on bed rest for the next two days so it'll have to be next saturday buddy and ya we do need to buy some new stuff, sorry again." He said laughing at her as she rolled her eyes at him.**

**"Okay, DAD whatever you say...WHAT?! For a whole two days, what kinda crap is that? I mean, it's not like i'm paralyzed, I can actually walk and doctor smoctor who gives a crap about what they say, they don't know anything their just here to pick up little girls and little boys I mean did you see the way that nurse was looking at you when we came in here for the car accident, I mean you looked disgusting and she like still wanted a piece of you, " she said rambling on while Lucas was laughing his ass off and then she mumbled the last part, "Old Bat." Which made him laugh harder at her craziness.**

**Lucas missed this as did Cassie. They missed where they could just joke around about anything and everything and it was always hilarious. They both could always cheer the other up and this was what they were gonna have to do now with Brooke and Kevin back in town. Sure, it was going to be hard but now they were in it together and now, eventhough Brooke and Kevin were not their favorite people in the world, they were both happy because not only did the people they love were back but now they had eachother without all the fighting between them. **

**As for their bicker and bantering they continued this for the rest of the night and into the morning. Haley and Nathan had come to visit and all four of them had a blast after problems were sorted through and everything was starting to look up but, as you know, there's always drama in Tree Hill.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxx**

**It was now Wednesday at Tree Hill and everyone was at peace for now. Lucas had stayed home with Cassie on Tuesday because she was sent to bed rest for another day and she was getting resless so Lucas stayed home to keep her company but today he wasn't gonna get to stay home and avoid the three people he didn't want to see. Peyton, Brooke, and Kevin. Brooke and Kevin for the obvious reasons and Peyton because of what she did to Cassie, in fact no one has seen or heard from her in a while do he didn't really care about her right now.**

**Lucas got out of bed and walked into his best friend's room who was wide awake reading a book. He went over and laid beside her on the bed. Not bothering to look up from her book Cassie said, "You know that you're going to school today." **

**"Oh come on Cassie I need to stay here and keep my bestest friend in the whole world company and besides I don't have that much time to get ready so..." He trailed off but Cassie would have none of it. She needed to make things right and if she couldn't do it while walking she would do it by bed and giving him orders. The last couple of days had been great between them, he was the old Lucas Scott again and Cassie was becoming the old Cassie James again, it was good but now he needed to make up for the work he missed in the past month in order to graduate.**

**"Naw uhh, Don't even think about it buster you are gettin your scrawny ass to school. Luke, you need to catch up in your studies if you want to graduate, and besides Haley is coming here at lunch to check on me and Nathan will be by his free period so i'll be fine. " She said looking up from her book to look at him and then added, " And I kinda need you to get my work and since your almost in all the classes i'm in...it works out for the best, I mean I have a lot to catch up on too so go on, shoo!" She laugh/yelled at him.**

**"But.."He started but was interupted by Cassie and her hand movements.**

**"Shoo!" She yelled at him and he sighed and stalked off. She smiled at this and then went back to reading her book.**

**It was actually a very interesting book. It was called "No One Loves Me More Than You Do" and it was written by Jordenn Campbell.(A/N:Made up book, not real) It was a book about two best friends who were in love with two other best friends that they hated. It was a twisted story but it kind of resembled their situation. Lucas and Cassie practically hated Brooke and Kevin but yet they still loved them. It was weird but in the novel it was the same thing except instead of fighting constantly with the others it was more of a Cat and Mouse kind of game. One group would try to lure the other one in and then do something really mean to embarrass them. It was one of the most funniest books she's ever read but there is a lot of meanings to it too. It has the heartbreak and the sorrow in it. It has happiness and it has fear. It has everything a relationship could or would go through. It was amazing. How could something as simple as a book resemble so much of everyone's lives?**

**Cassie was interupted in her thoughts by Lucas shouting at the door. "Ok Cassie, I'm going!" He yelled and walked out the door. Cassie decided that she should get some sleep before Nathan came to check up on her.**

**xoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**Everyone was in Mr. Demore's class talking about history. Brooke, Haley, and Kevin were in the class listening to the teacher when Lucas comes in, obviously late. Everyone looks up at him.**

**"Ahh, Mr. Scott good to have you back in our presence. Will you be staying?" Mr. Demore asked sarcastically and Lucas nodded, "Well take your sit over between Mrs. Scott and Ms. Davis then." He said pointing to Brooke and Haley.**

**If this had of been a week ago Lucas wouldn't have wanted to sit by Brooke or even talk to her but now that he thought of it he wasn't all that mad at her anymore because she did have a reason to leave and one for not coming home and he knew it now. She didn't love him anymore. **

**Lucas walked over and sat down giving Haley a warm smile which she gratfully returned and looked at the board in pretend concentration. He knew Brooke was probably looking at him but at the moment he just couldn't look at her because he just might see the truth in her eyes. But, in his own fashion, he decided to look but what he saw he wasn't prepared for. Brooke and Kevin were holding hands under their desks and smiling at eachother. Maybe it ment nothing? Maybe it was friendly? No. It wasn't. Had she gotten over him that fast? Had Kevin got over Cassie? That asshole, Lucas was furious but had a million questions that were running through his head right then but his thoughts were interupted by the teacher.**

**"Are you okay, Mr. Scott?" He said. Lucas was starting to look a little pale and he thought he might be sick again.**

**"Ummmmm...I think...I just need to get...out of here, please?" Lucas said almost begging, just then Brooke looked at him and noticed what he was looking at and pulled away from Kevin instantly.**

**"Ok...do that assignment for Friday and tell Ms. James ab.." The teacher started but Lucas was getting more heartbroken by the minute.**

**"Yah...uhhh ok, I have...to go." Lucas said rushing out of the classroom as fast as he could. **

**Haley saw this and glared at Brooke and Kevin. She saw what he had been looking at and Haley wanted to slap the both of them. Haley stood up and gathered her things and just as she was about to leave the teacher stopped her.**

**"And just where are you going, Mrs. Scott?" He asked but already knew the answer. Haley looked at him and sighed.**

**"To go check on my best friend, is that ok sir?" Haley asked. He nodded and she was about to leave but then stopped at the door and looked at the class and said, "Wow Brooke, you really have kept up your reputation as a slut and what better way to do that with your friend's boyfriend." She walked out leaving a stunned class and teacher, and a very guilty and hurt Brooke.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Nathan walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it and realizing that it was opened he let himself in. He slowly walked over to Cassie's bedroom and knocked. No answer. He knocked a little louder. No answer. He was getting very worried and thpught that something happened to her so he barged in and saw the petit girl sleeping peacefully on the bed almost sucking her thumb while showing a little smile. He smiled at this thinking how cute she looked.**

**Nathan walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Hey Cass, wake up." He said while shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and almosy instantly the smile form her face was gone as she saw him. "Well, don't look so happy to see me." He said sarcastically and she smiled.**

**"Ok, I won't. So how's school going?" She asked hesitantly, knowing that she didn't really care about school it was more of how Lucas was doing and apparently he knew what she was thinking.**

**"He's ok, so how's everything here?" He asked looking at her. She was still pale looking and she looked like she hadn't had much sleep. In other words she still looked horrible. She had bags under eyes too, Nathan noticed, but they weren't that big so maybe she was getting better.**

**"Oh, well everything's just scrutinginitus!" She chirped causing a confused look by Nathan.**

**"Scrutingi-what?" He said confused causing her to giggle and holding up a piece of toliet paper.**

**"Word of the day toliet paper." She said confident causing Nathan to burst out laughing.**

**"Do you even know what that means?" He asked still laughing.**

**"Do you?" She said starting to laugh. They both stopped in silence for a moment and thought about it.**

**"No!" They both said together before bursting out laughing.**

**Nathan and Cassie had started out rough at first. Cassie didn't like the fact that Nathan was dating her sister and the basic reason that she thought he was an ass and she just didn't like him. Eventually after Nathan and Haley got married she they started to talk a little. Then it happened. Haley left on tour and Nathan was left alone. Although at the time they really didn't like eahother Cassie stood by him everyday. She came to his house to check up on him, or to clean him up. Over that period of time they bonded in a way that neither of them thought they would find in the other. Since then, they've been best friends like the friendship Haley and Lucas share.**

**"So how have you been with the whole Kevin thing?" Nathan asked getting serious. Cassie instantly stopped laughing and looked down for a moment. When she looked up nathan could see the hurt in her eyes and the glossy effect they gave them. "Oh Cass, come here." He said hugging her. She didn't cry though. No surprise.**

**" I dunno Nate, I mean in a way i'm happy that he's back but then again I hate him so much for leaving me and...and I just don't know what to do." She sighed pulling out of his embrace. He looked at her and smiled.**

**"Hey it'll be okay Cass. Look just think of it this way, if you were a simease twin and you had a sister attached at the shoulder, and she was a lesbian and had a date coming over that night."He started and Cassie replied.**

**"And..." She said confused.**

**"Oh, and you only have one ass." He said with a straight face and realizing it didn't make any sense he quickly added, "I guess it works better for a guy." He finished causing her to laugh also.**

**"Thanks Nate, I needed that." She said and he nodded. Cassie glanced at the clock and saw the time. "Oh Nate you better go before you're late." She said and he jumped up looking at the clock and cursed him self. He smiled and waved a goodbye to her but she spoke again, " Oh and Nate," He stopped and turned to face her, " Tell Haley she doesn't need to come visit me, tell her i'll be fine by myself." He stalled and thought about it and decided to give in and agreed to tell her. Cassie was ok so she didn't need anybody to come check up on her.**

**With that said Nathan walked out the door. Cassie felt sad that he was leaving but she knew that he had to go to class. She looked at the clock once again. Lucas wouldn't be home for another Three hours, what was she going to do till then? All of a sudden her cellphone rang and she looked at the caller ID. Unknown. She answered it anyway.**

**"Hello...WHAT!?...Are you sure?...Oh my god...thank you, bye." Cassie hung up the phone staring at it. She couldn't believe the news she had just got. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Another cliffy...lol i'm mean. It's not going to say what the bad news is for a couple of chapters but wen you find out you might just cry..lol. Next chapter there will be some Laley bonding and maybe, (i'm not sure) some Brucas moments. Oh and just to let you know, it will take Brucas awhile to get together but it will happen! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Realization & Another Broken Heart

**Hey guys, here's my update, hope you enjoy. Ok, so this has some Laley friendship in it and it has a Brucas moment. Umm...unfortunatly it isn't going to say what the bad news Cassie received was. Sorry! But it will sooner or later and trust me it'll shock you! Thanks to the people who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except for Cassie and Kevin. **

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Lucas walked over into the gym and sat down on the floor with Haley hot on his heels. She looked at him as he sat down hugging his knees to his chest. He wasn't crying but he looked like he could. haley went and sat down near him and sat there in silence for a moment before he broke it.**

**"I can't believe she moved on that quickly. How...how could she?" he said stuttering. He just couldn't believe she had done that that fast and had gotten over him. Haley sighed.**

**"I know buddy, I saw it. I don't know Luke. I was shocked myself but I don't think she's over you. Maybe what Peyton said really got to her." Haley said refering to the comment Peyton had made about Cassie sleeping with Lucas. He sighed.**

**"Maybe but that doesn't mean she had to that when she knew I was in the class. That hurt...soooo much." He said rocking back and forth. Haley sideways hugged him and sat there for a minute.**

**"No they didn't have to do that but they did, look Luke don't let this get to you, ok? They're just tryin to mess with your head. Maybe they just did it for an inside joke or a friendly, i'm hear for ya buddy type thing." Haley said changing the tone of her voice. He looked at her and nodded. It might be true but he was hurting so bad right now.**

**"I just realized why she did it Hales." He said looking up at her.**

**"Why's that?" She asked knowing the answer. Just then Brooke was about to walk into the gym but stopped upon hearing voices that she knew.**

**"She doesn't love me anymore." He said sadly almost in tears but continued,"What's wrong with me Haley? Why do I keep screwing up things? Am I unable to be loved by someone without them leaving me?" He said and that's when the tears started, he put his head in his hands and sobbed. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Brooke had just about heard enough to make her feel like the worst person in the universe. He thought that she didn't love him? Of course she did. But what he had said after got to her making her run down the hallway and out of the school.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Haley hugged him and decided that it was now or never. "Lucas, listen to me. This is important, "He looked up at her," There is nothing wrong with you. Lucas, you are the most caring person in the world. You always put yourself before others and I know how much you love Brooke. I do. But maybe she just isn't what you need. " Haley stated looking at the heartbroken boy who snapped his head up.**

**"What do you mean by that?" He asked a little angry.**

**"I mean your relationship, or lack there of, with Brooke always ends up hurting you and sometimes her too. Is that what you really want from it?" She asked trying to say is as calm as possible.**

**"Oh well look at your relationship with Nathan is that what you really want from it because it always seems to hurt either one of you but you don't see me saying those things to you. I was supportive of your decision to marry him and I supported you when you left on tour and I was there for you when you came back and he wouldn't even look at you. Where's the old Haley that used to be supportive for me? Where'd she go?" He stated angerily looking at her and standing up away from her. Why was she dissing his relationship all of a sudden?**

**"Luke, i'm not trying to say that your relationship isn't worth it but look at what she does. She leaves you and okay maybe her decision was the best but...look i'm just tryin to look out for you. Besides you said yourself that you hate her for leaving you." Haley said faking being angry. It was working. She knew that this was the only way to get him to say his true feelings and this was the only way to make him realize that he shouldn't give up on her.**

**"Well I don't. I mean ya I was mad but I love Brooke, with all of my heart and i'll never stop loving her. She's just got to realize that I don't love Peyton, I love her and it'll always be that way. Even if she doesn't love me anymore." He said sadly. Haley looked at him and pulled him back down to sit with her.**

**"There my job is done." She said and got up but he stopped her.**

**"What?" He said confused. What did she mean by that?**

**"Oh come on you know I would never doubt your feelings for Brooke. But I knew you were, so helping you realize that you still love her and should fight for her isn't a sin, is it?" And with that she exited the gym leaving a very confused Lucas.**

**Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He shouldn't let the best thing in his life go at least not without a fight. He loved Brooke and maybe it was time to let her in and tell her the whole truth before he should fight for her. It was settled Lucas was going to find Brooke and tell her..._everything. _He got up and walked out of the gym.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Cassie was sitting in her bedroom, like she had been all afternoon, waiting for Lucas to come home. It was now 6 and she was getting worried. He was supposed to be home at 4. Where the hell was he? He usually wasn't late, she thought, but then a tinge of pain all of a sudden shot through Cassie's still sore wound. She winced and waited until it passed but it didn't. After sitting there for 10 minutes the pain in her wound was not going away. She looked down at it for a moment and realized that not only were her hands covered in blood but her white beautiful sheets were soaked with it. Her blood. Where the hell was it all coming from?**

**Cassie looked up again and reached for the phone but couldn't even pick it up. She was severly weak and even reaching over killed her. What the hell had opened that wound all I did was sleep, she thought. Just then she felt sick to her stomach and started to get dizzy. She was heading for a blackout and if that happened this time she wouldn't wake up. Cassie was starting to worry as her energy was quickly running out and no one was even close enough to their house to hear her weak screams. It was then that her world suddenly felt more vulnerable. It was now that Cassie James was terrified. And for the first time in her life she couldn't do anything about it. **

**Cassie quickly looked around the room and noticed blood everywhere. What the hell happened? Then Cassie looked at her stomach for a second time and there was her answer. Her stitches were literally out of her stomach. She glanced over at the bed and there they were. Someone had cut them, but who? Just then Cassie couldn't go on anymore and collapsed to the floor. Just before her world went black she saw one person looking down at her laughing. Peyton.**

**This was when Cassie shot up from her bed sweating bullets. She looked over at the clock and it read 9:34pm. Had she really slept all that time? Cassie didn't know if part of that nightmare was real but she needed to know if it was or not, so she stood up shakily and went into her bathroom, shutting the door and lifting up her shirt to look at her still stitched up wound, which was now smaller and pretty much healed. She sighed. It was all a nightmare. But then she decided to confirm her theory she headed for Lucas' bedroom and there sleeping in a little ball was Lucas Scott.**

**She smiled and walked over to him, sitting beside him. "Hey buddy, you awake?" She asked sweetly. He turned to face her completely and told her what he was going to tell Brooke tomorrow. She nodded and held him tight whispering, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise you."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo **

**Lucas walked confidently into the cafeteria looking for the certain hazel eyed brunette girl that he loved. It was then when he caught sight of her that he felt a lump form in his throat and he began to get nervous. He breathed out deeply and walked over to where she was sitting. But before he went to get her he looked who she was sitting with...Kevin. Sure there were other people there but at the moment he could only see _them_. **

**He was angry and hurt and wanted nothing more then to go home and laugh and joke with Cassie about the whole thing and forget about it but he couldn't. He needed to tell her that he loved her and he needed to tell her about him. The real him. **

**He walked nervously over to the table and everyone immediatly stopped having all the conversations they were having to look at him. Brooke, of course, had her back to him so when everyone stopped she slowly turned around and her eyes briefly met with his icy blue ones.**

**"Can...can we talk?" He asked. He looked so broken. Brooke didn't know if it would be okay though because she was afraid that if she did go talk to him she might just cry or kiss him..either one. **

**"Uhh...sure."She said unsure but none-the-less she didn't move from her spot.**

**"Al-alone?" He asked almost frightened. She looked at Kevin for a second and he nodded. She got up and both Lucas and Brooke walked away into the distance. Kevin watched after them. He sighed to himself. He just wanted everything to be normal again. He wanted Cassie back. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it'll be okay, not Lucas. **

**Kevin envied Lucas so much that it almost made him mad. He'd officially taken Cassie away from him. Then again he did leave so he would get calm again. Lucas was Cassie's best friend and Kevin knew it but the stories that were circulating about them were getting bigger. At first he wouldn't even listen to them but now the more he heard it the more he thought it was true. What if Cassie and Lucas had slept together?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lucas and Brooke walked slowly into the gym, him ahead of her. All of a sudden he stopped but still he didn't face her.**

**"You know, this place has so many memories here. Both good and bad, but not for the life of me do I remember any of the sorrow that I felt the day I played my first game after Keith died, "He paused and he could hear Brooke sob but he continued," And I promised myself that I was going to be true and real, and not lie to anyone anymore. But I lied to myself about something and I lied to you..._twice." _He said the last part barely above a whisper. He then turned to face her.**

**"What do you mean...twice?" She said confused. Here she was tears streaming down her face and wanting nothing more then to go over to him and kiss him and he was telling her he lied to her twice. Brooke could sense that this was not going to be the conversation she had hoped it would be.**

**"I mean, you know the first one already, and that was how Peyton and I kissed during the school shooting. " He mentally kicked himself for not saying that she kissed him as he seen the hurt expression on her face. Now was the hard part.**

**Lucas was so scared of what was going to happen. He thought telling his mother would be hard, well apparently he forgot about telling Brooke because he knew this was going to end badly. He stared deep into her eyes and let out a shaky breath and sighed.**

**"Ok..."She trailed off letting him know that she was ready for the second. She was now scared to death about what he was going to tell her.**

**"Brooke, I have...I...have," He stared but was having trouble saying those three letters that was either going to make him dead to the world or bring his world together, "I have HCM. I lied about it to everyone. " he finished looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. **

**The gym was now silent, no words were heard from either of them. Lucas still stared at the floor not wanting to look up at her for the fear of anger washing over and yelling at him. He waited a couple of minutes but still there was silence. Finally with a new courage he would only have for this moment, Lucas looked up at the one girl he would always love. But what he saw was the one thing he didn't want to look at. Her retreating back. She was gone. She had left him yet again in his time of need, but although he didn't blame her he couldn't help but feel dead inside. He had nothing left.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Awwww...so sad for Lucas. Anyway guys...review, review, review! If you do then i'll update a lot faster!!!!**

**3 Jordenn**


	7. Reality Kicks In

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. So anyway here is the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it. There is a little bit of fighting in this chapter and I think the little bitterness between Brooke and Cassie is funny but that's just me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't anything...unfortunatly...exceot for Cassie and Kevin.**

**Also thank you to all of you who reviewed...it means a lot!!!!**

**3 Jordenn**

**xoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Two Months Later**_

**Everything in Tree Hill was slowly getting back to normal except for a few broken hearts. **

**Lucas and Brooke hadn't talked to eachother in over two months mainly because Brooke would avoid him and everytime he saw her he would try and talk to her but she would just brush him off and walk away. It pained him everytime she did it but he had to give that space to her. He loved her and he would wait for her, even if she didn't want him anymore. What hurt him even more was the fact that he thought Brooke didn't love him because he had a disease and at times he would be mad and break something but usually it wasn't that often. Usually watching Brooke from afar would clam his nerves but what made everything worse was the fact that rhw whole thing didn't seem to affect her at all. he would see her laughing with someone from the cheer squad or Haley and Nathan. It made him feel so alone. No matter what Brooke Davis would always be the only one he loved and somehow he would win her heart back.**

**Kevin and Cassie hadn't spoken since he came back. She wanted nothing to do with him and that was how it was going to be. He would always try and talk to her but there were always three obstacles. Nathan and Lucas, but most importantly Haley, who, would always try and kick the crap out of him everytime he tried to talk to her. He had to admit that Haley had always been his favorite out of the James' family. The reason being that she was always there for Cassie and that she was fun to talk to. But now, everything was different. He knew why and he understood it but it was getting harder each day seeing her walk by. Cassie James was the love of his life and sooner or later he would win her heart back.**

**Nathan and Haley had never been happier together but with each growing problem the pair were growing restless. It was hard for them to go from group to group and hang out with one person one day and leave the other alone and then the next day vice versa. It was hard to do but they knew that Cassie, Lucas, and Brooke needed them. Haley had never forgiven Kevin for what he had done but he was "hanging out" with Brooke so she had to be around him too. She had forgiven Brooke because Haley had left once to and she understood and although Haley was close to Brooke she was closer to Cassie. Ever since the whole thing with Peyton, Cassie seemed emotionally drained. Sure she would seem happy and all but it was just a cover and she knew it. It was hard to watch your sister strive for something only to get turned around and slapped hard across the face. Of course she was there for Lucas too but not as much as she was there for Cassie but Lucas understood. Nathan on the other hand was closer to Lucas but lately he had been there for the both of them. Both Haley and Nathan were going to stick by their siblings no matter what. Sooner or later they would get their hearts back.**

**Lucas and Cassie were now closer then ever. They hung out every day and made fun of eachother to pass the time. Cassie was now better and was up and running just like the old Cassie would. She was back to her tough and intimate self. She knew that she still loved Kevin but she decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore eventhough it killed her to say it. Lucas was also better but he brooded every now and again and Cassie knew why. He was madly in love with Brooke but she wasn't even talking to him. She felt sorry for him because the one person he thought that would be there for him, abandonned him again. Cassie wanted to do something to help him but he kept telling her that it was only going to start another fight, and he really didn't want anyone to get hurt. Lucas wanted to do something to help her but she said the same thing. So they usually just hung out and went to the games together to root on Nathan but because Cassie was still a cheerleader they sat a little way apart. Everything was going great until they found out about Brooke and Kevin.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Cassie was sitting on her couch waiting for Lucas to get ready when she heard a small crash . She didn't move, she didn't even look up from the book she was reading but just simply yelled, "You okay?" Silence. "Lucas?" Silence. Cassie jumped up, now worried, and runs into his room. When she gets there Lucas is no where in sight but then she gets grabbed by the ankle and falls down, landing on a body. "Ow, what the hell?" She said annoyed but then came face to face with none other then Lucas.**

**"You know when you hear something crash, you're supposed to come immediatly and see what happened. I mean, I could have died or got crushed and there you are just sitting on the couch reading that damn book. I bet you didn't even look up from it." Lucas said faking hurt and pouting. Cassie smiled and got up off of him and then lightly kicked him in the ribs. He yelped in pain. "Oww!"**

**"Oh stop you baby, I barely even touched you, now move your ass or we're gonna be late!" She ordered and then laughed at his attempt to help himself up. "Here." She held out her hands to him and he looked at them and gratefully accepted them. She pulled him up and walked out of the room.**

**Cassie was one fantastic girl. Lucas knew that no matter what she always put him before anything else, well except Haley, of course. She had been the one that stood by him at all times. It was her that helped him through his Brooke withdrawels. Brooke. God did he miss her. She hadn't spoken to him in a long time. He wanted nothing more then to hold her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry for lying. But he couldn't. He knew that she didn't love him anymore and that she thought that he was no good anymore, but he couldn't help but think that maybe it would work out for them. For all of them.**

**Lucas finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room to find Cassie reading the same book she always reads. He clears his throat and she looks up, holds a finger up to him, reads a couple of lines to herself, marks her page and shuts the book. She stands up and brushes herself off.**

**"Ok, now let's go!" She said faking enthusiasum. He salutes her.**

**"Yes sir...I mean, ma'am." Lucas said looking at her. She glares at him and walks out the door. He laughs and follows her out the door both silently chuckling at the other.**

**When they walked out it was dark and humid out.**

**"Do you think there'll be a storm?" Cassie asked. Lucas looked up at the sky for a moment and, thinking to himself, silently swore that he was going to enjoy himself tonight before saying.**

**"Yah it looks like there will be but nothing serious I hope." He said before getting in the car and driving off.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

**They arrived at the game and they both knew they were a little late. Cassie turned to Lucas and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving and running off to the cheerleaders locker room to get warmed up. Lucas went over to the stands when he heard someone call out his name.**

**"Lucas!" He turned to see Whitey calling his name. He got up and went over to Whitey. **

**"Ya, Couch?" Lucas said remembering what it was like to play. Whitey felt bad for the boy who couldn't play the sport he loved anymore.**

**"Why don't you sit down here with the team. After all just because you can't play don't mean you aren't still part of the team. " Whitey said smiling at Lucas. Lucas returned the smile and sat down with the rest of the team, including Nathan.**

**"Hey man, you ready for tonight?" Nathan asked holding his fist out like they usued to do. Lucas nodded and bumped fists with him as the game buzzar went signaling for the game to start. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Cassie was heading over towards where the cheerleaders were but had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, so she sprinted towards the girl's lockeroom. She went in and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a laugh. This sounded like a familiar laugh though. **

**Cassie turned around a corner and what she saw almost made her wanna cry and run home or kill someone. Kevin and Brooke were making out in the lockeroom. Right in front of her eyes. It was true. They were really together. The fight she had had earlier with Brooke. What she had said about her relationship with Kevin, it wasn't a lie. It was true.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Cassie was sitting in the was in the library reading a book when all of a sudden a bouncy Brooke and Kevin came in slightly to loud. Cassie out down her book to look at them.**_

_**"Do you two mind, some of us actually need the peace and quiet because our outside world is not worth the noise." Cassie said to Brooke not even glancing at Kevin. Kevin looked at Brooke and gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away. **_

_**"So you think I care?"Brooke said rudly. She had had enough of Cassie's attitude towards her. Cassie gave a quiet laugh.**_

_**"It's a quote Brooke, you dumbass. Gee no wonder you don't do well in school." Cassie said with a slight smirk before turning back to her book.**_

_**"I know you're upset about me and Kevin but that doesn't mean..." Brooke started but was interupted by a quiet laugh from Cassie who didn't look up from her book.**_

_**"You and Kevin together. Yah, ok Brooke, whatever you say." Cassie said in a sarcastic tone. Brooke looked at her and replied.**_

_**"We are, much to your discomfort. We are together and there isn't a thing you can do about it, "Brooke said but was met with silence due to Cassie still having her face buried in the book, Brooke grabbed the book out of her hand and closed it," And make no mistake I am not taking anymore of your crap."**_

_**"You ever heard of asking before you take stuff, or are you deaf too?" Cassie said with a smug look, one that Brooke was not enjoying. Brooke leaned in closer.**_

_**"You listen here. I am not going to take anymore of the stuff you dish out, out of that flabby mouth of yours. We were both sick of how you two were giving us the silent treatment and so we decided that we lliked eachother and so we started dating. Ok?" Brooke stated and then leaned out.**_

_**"You sure this isn't just some ploy to make us jealous about the whole thing and take you two back because, honey, there's no chance in hell that that is EVER going to happen again. Besides, for the past two months wan't it YOU who gave Lucas the silent treatment? Anyway, you see Lucas only goes for sweet and caring girls and you, "she pauses and grabs her book out of Brooke's hand, " are not one of them. " Cassie said smirking leaning back in the chair and opening the book. Brooke stands up.**_

_**"Fine, be that way but here's another thing, Kevin only goes for girls that don't have the last name bitch and you," she pauses knocking the book out of Cassie's hand, "are not one of them." With that Brooke stocks off leaving a very pissed off Cassie.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**"What the hell is this? " Cassie said towards the both of them. They stop immediatly and look at her. Cassie was fuming but most of all she looked hurt. Cassie thought that Brooke would have smirked at her or something but she didn't, she just looked at her with a confident expression. Kevin looked at Brooke and as she nodded he started to walk away. Brooke watched him go and slowly starting turning towards Cassie.**

**"Look Cassie..."Brooke started but was interupted with a hard slap across the face which everyone in the gym had heard.**

**xoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Whoa...drama! Anyway guys, review more! Please? I'll update as fast as possible if I get at least...oh I dunno 20 reviews. Anyways...**

**Spoilers**

**Brooke and Cassie fight**

**Something very bad happens to two of the characters**

**Lots of heartbreak**


	8. Enough is Enough

**Hey Guys, new chapter!!! Sorry, it's kind of short. Anyway this is a fighting chapter!!!! Umm...so hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing except Cassie and Kevin.**

**3 Jordenn**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lucas heard the slap and knew that this involved Cassie. Luca got up and ran towards the locker room and ran over to the cheerleading squad who were now circled around Cassie and Brooke. When he got there Brooke was holding her red and swollen cheek while Cassie shot daggers at her.**

**"How could you! How could you do that! I thought that you knew how much it hurt when one of your _supposed _friends went behind your back and stole your boyfriend!" Cassie yelled at her, not shedding one single tear.**

**" First of all apparently I wasn't your friend since the day I left, and second of all he is not your boyfriend! He's mine! " Brooke yelled back. The whole lockeroom was silent waiting for Cassie's response. Cassie looked at her and then looked at an even more heartbroken Lucas standing behind Brooke. **

**"You said that you would never be like her. You said that you would never put someone through what you went through. What is making out in a lockeroom some sort of sick and twisted way of sheilding me from the pain that was never supposed to happen anyway?" Cassie yelled in a disgusted tone.**

**"First of all I didn't put you through it because you aren't dating him and second of all I really just didn't want to rub it in your face thank you. I'm not that much of a heartless bitch." Brooke said a matter-of-factly. Cassie looked up at her with a new rage.**

**"Could've fooled me, and probably a lot of people in here!" Cassie yelled back with a smug look on her face. She wasn't going to back down this time.**

**"Whatever, you weren't suppose to see that and I wasn't trying to hurt you, ok?" Brooke said lowering her voice in a caring tone.**

**"Oh, but you put Lucas through this after walking out on him, again! Apparently you don't care about him at all, right? I mean that's pretty low Brooke, even for you." Cassie yelled. She was so mad at Brooke and Kevin but her rage was just covering the hurt and betrayel that she felt. If she wasn't so mad she would break down, and by the look on Lucas' face he was about to.**

**"What is that suppose to mean?!" Brooke asked. Cassie was making her madder but also her rage was covering the guilt that she was feeling, having done this to one of her best friends.**

**"It means that an already bitchy, heartless, slut like youself usually doesn't stoop this low to hurt someone. But guess you proved me wrong. " Cassie said smirking but with a show of anger through it.**

**"Oh and you're not referring to yourself, you were just as bad as I was." Brooke stated.**

**"Is." Cassie said correcting her. Brooke was definitly seeing red now. This was definitly going to end up in a fight and everyone knew it. Cassie smirked and was about to walk past Brooke but whispered in her ear, "You know you weren't kidding when you said Lucas was good in bed." And with that she began walking away but Brooke was so mad she said something that she knew she would regret later. **

**"Ya well at least both guys love me." She said looking at Cassie who stopped. Brooke didn't smirk though she just stared. She glanced at Lucas who looked disappointed and heartbroken. Cassie turned around and walked back towards Brooke. She stopped right in front of her.**

**"See that's where you're wrong. Lucas doesn't love whoares."Cassie said calmy but didn't smirk. Brooke all of a sudden punched Cassie square in the face. Knocking her to the floor with the force. Then it was on. The fight began.**

**Both girls were fighting on the floor when both Lucas and Kevin attempted to pull them off of eachother. Lucas grabbed Cassie and Kevin grabbed Brooke and eventually they got them off of eachother. Cassie had a busted lip and a cut above her eye. Brooke had a cut on her cheek and a bloody nose. Both looked at eachother angry and trying to get at eachother again while the guys held them back.**

**"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Haley screamed. Everyone jumped a little at the girl. Haley had stood there and listened to every insult and word that the two spit out at eachother and couldn't believe that Brooke and Cassie had come to this. A fight.**

**Brooke and Cassie had a good friendship. They stood by eachother and would help eachother or comfort eachother when they needed it. They were friends since the seventh grade. Well, they weren't really friends but they were on the same cheerleading squad since then and they always got along. **

**Haley was sick of all the fighting but was mad at Brooke and Kevin herself. She seen the heartbroken look Lucas and Cassie had when they found out. It killed them. Haley walked over to the four of them.**

**"You know i'm so sick of all of this crap. I'm tired of going from group to group talking with the people there. It's really hard and I know that you're hurting Cassie, I know that, but all of this fighting is not getting you anywhere and all the smart remarks only bring you more trouble." Haley said and Cassie looked down. Lucas let her go and she just stood there looking down. "Brooke your mouth is certainly not getting you anywhere and your remarks are gonna get your ass kicked. " Haley said and Brooke looked down. Kevin let her go and she just stood there.**

**Haley went over to Lucas and Cassie and walked them over to Kevin and Brooke and all four of them stood there for a moment before Lucas spoke up, his voice was sad and angry.**

**"Okay, you want us to talk then let's talk! You went behind my back and took her completely away from me! I loved her and you knew it!." Lucas yelled at Kevin, pointing a finger at him and Brooke cringed at the thought _loved_ , pass tense. Kevin spoke up just as sad and angry.**

**"Yah well you went behind my back and took Cassie away from me! I mean for god's sake you guys slept together!" He yelled at te two and everyone gasped.**

**"WHAT!?" They both said simotaniously. Where the hell did they get that from?**

**'Yah, we heard the stories about you two. We know you guys are together." Peyton said walking into the room, "I mean, I guess it is natural that the so called betrayed should cause a little betrayal of their own, right?" She said laughing a little causing Cassie to shoot her a glare but then turned back to Kevin and Brooke.**

**"Is that what you guys think? That we're together, or that we slept together?" Lucas said above a whisper. Both nodded and Lucas laughed. Everyone, including Cassie looked at him confused. "Oh my god, this is unbelievable! " He yelled getting angry. **

**"Yah, I was just messing with you Brooke, it's not true. I would never do that to a friend, ever! But then again I guess you're not a friend. And it's Lucas! He's my best friend and my brother-in-law in case you've forgotten!" Cassie said annoyed. Both Kevin and Brooke looked at them and then looked down. **

**Lucas grabbed Cassie's hand and started walking out of there when Kevin put his hand on Lucas' shoulder. **

**"Luke.." He started.**

**Lucas let go of Cassie's hand and grabbed Kevin by the scruff of the neck and roughly pushed him up against a locker causing everyone to move away in fright.**

**"Don't ever touch me again and stay the hell away from Cassie, you son of a bitch!" Lucas said and let him go. He gave one glance at Brooke and said, "Stay away from me." **

**Cassie looked at his retreating form and started walking away but stopped and said, "You know, you keep saying that you're gonna lose us, and that we stole eachother from you, but did you ever think that maybe you stole our hearts from us?'' She looked at Brooke and said, "Is that really what you wanted to do?" She paused and looked back at the door, " You know what, it doesn't matter anymore, because, truth be told, you just lost us." With that she walked out. Brooke and Kevin looked at eachother and then looked at everyone else who was currently looking at them. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Lucas walked angrily out of the lockeroom. The weather wasn't the greatest. It was cold and muggy and it looked like it was going to rain but Lucas didn't care. He just wanted everything to be back to normal. It had hurt him so much when he found out about Brooke and Kevin. Why would they be together? Did she get over him that fast? Did Kevin not love Cassie anymore? What did they do to deserve this? All theses questions ran through Lucas' head as hr headed towards his car. **

**He was about to get in the car when he heard a voice call his name. Instantily recognizing the voice he turned to face the person he could always count on for anything. She smiled and went over to him resting a hand on his shaking shoulder.**

**"Hey buddy, " She greeted with a soft smile, then noticing him shaking she said, "Are you cold? Come on we'll get you home and have some hot chocolate, k?" He looked at her and shook his head.**

**"Nah, i'm good Cass. Let's just go somewhere, just me and you. We could go to Shirly's?" He asked a gleam of hope in his eyes. He really didn't want to go home because he knew that either Kevin or Brooke would go there and he really didn't want to see either of them at the moment. **

**"Yah, sure but let's hurry it looks like it's gonna rain, "She said opening the passengers door, "Oh and I love Shirly's!" She squealed making Lucas laugh. They both got in and Lucas started up the engine and they began to head over to Shirly's. **

**Shirly's was like a third home to them when they were kids. It was a little out of their way but their parents and Keith would always take them there for any type of food, dessert, or just to talk. Both Cassie and Lucas knew everyone there as did Haley. It was a place where you felt like you always belonged and there was no drama there. It was heaven, well at least to Lucas, Cassie, and Haley.**

**"Hey so do you want to listen to the radio or a CD?" Cassie asked and Lucas thought for a second. **

**"Let's listen to the radio, I guess. For...storm weather announcement things...just in case the storm decideds to get out of control." Lucas suggested and Cassie smiled and nodded. Cassie turned on the radio and a song was playing. Just then Cassie turned it down really low. "What is it?"**

**"I just thought I heard something." She said staring out the window, leaving the radio almost off. Just then a voice, barly audible, came from the radio, "This is a Code red alert, people. There is a severe thunderstorm on the way. Warnings for heavy rain, thunder and lightning, heavy winds and a possible hurricane. Stay in doors and do not go outside. This is not a drill people. This is deadly weather." The radio announcer said frantically, not knowing that there were two kids, oblivious to previous announcment, heading straight for more danger then they could of ever predicted.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ohhhhh what is gonna happen? Gonna have to wait and find out!! **


	9. Unpredictable measures

**Hey guys, here's another one!!! Hope you like it! Anyway I don't own anything, except for the plot. Anyway enjoy and sorry for not updating sooner. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Well that was...ummm, very interesting and actually hilarious." Peyton said letting a laugh come out. Everyone looked at her mostly sending glares her way but she just didn't seem to care. Then one person came up to her and looked her in the eye, one she didn't expect would.**

**"What the hell happened to you?" The person said looking at Peyton.**

**"What happened to me, what happened to you Rachel? I thought you were all Bitchy Mac Bitch to everyone? What happened to that? Oh but right you went through the whole I saw the light and it was telling me to fix my wrongs type thing, right?" Peyton said mocking sarcastically at Rachel. Rachel looked at her and shook her head.**

**"No, Peyton I think you went through the whole Bad girls have more fun bit. I mean this is not the old Peyton that I once knew because if she were here right now then she would be over there," She pointed towards a crying Brooke," comforting her while she goes through one of the most heartbreaking things that is known to woman." Rachel said softly looking at Peyton.**

**"You see, that was the old Peyton. The new Peyton who doesn't let drama take over her life anymore is the one who doesn't give a crap about any of the things she's going through because she deserved it." Peyton said bluntly and harsh.**

**She didn't care about Brooke anymore. Well, that was what her head was telling her but her heart was telling her otherwise. But right now her head was winning the battle. **

**"She doesn't deserve this. She's had it rough and mostly because of you and Lucas. But you see Lucas, has had a lot to deal with too and you're just putting more logs into the already full fire. One of these days you'll see what you've done and you'll regret it. Maybe not be today or even tomorrow but one of these days you will. And okay, maybe Brooke shouldn't have left him, but everyone makes mistakes. I know I do. Who doesn't Peyton?," Rachel paused looking for a sign of her weakening but she wasn't getting it so she continued, "You know, I believe that you are allowd to make one huge mistake in your life and it will be forgiven if you want it too. I think this is yours. "Rachel said before walking off.**

**Peyton stood there for a moment and, without looking back, she walked out of the lockeroom not even caring if she would get her ass kicked tomorrow. It didn't matter. The whole fight didn't matter. But as she was walking down the stairs Peyton couldn't help but have the feeling of loniness. She had just lost everyone of her friends because her bitchy self came out. Then raising her head she laughed. She didn't regret one bit of it. They deserved what they got. They deserve what they get.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Haley slowly made her way over to Brooke and Kevin. She put her hand on the shoulder of a crying Brooke and tried to comfort her. What was Brooke crying about? Wasn't she with Kevin? There was something going on and Haley was going to get to the bottom of it.**

**"Brooke why are you crying, I mean you still have Kevin, right?" Haley asked bitterness spewing out in her tone. Eventhough she forgave Brooke she didn't like the fact that she had started dating him. Brooke looked up at her for a moment and nodded her head. **

**"Haley what are we supposed to do?" Brooke asked tears still in her eyes.**

**"I don't...I'don't know Brooke...I just..." Haley trailed off but then all of a sudden Haley got angry and back away from them. "You know, you two are just so stupid, how could you guys do that!?"**

**Haley was so mad at them yet she was so confused. Why on earth would they have done this in the first place? Haley walked up to Kevin and was about to slap him but stopped herself.**

**"Why...why didn't you slap me, I...I deserve it." Kevin said looking at her. Haley looked at him and then at Brooke. She started to back away.**

**"Because...because this isn't your fault. This is mine." Haley said tears already pouring down her face.**

**Haley remembered a conversation that she had had with Brooke awhile ago about the whole situation. It was a conversation about what Brooke should do about her love life and Haley was the one who told her to start dating again and to stop dwelling in the past. To go with somebody that makes you feel special and who you were friends with first. Now that Haley thought of it., Kevin and Nathan were the only ones that Brooke was ever truly friends with, guy wise. Haley was the one who basically told them to get together. She was the one who started it all. She was the one who caused Cassie and Lucas' pain. As realization came quickly to her Haley collapsed in the floor in tears. Just then Nathan came in.**

**"Haley, baby what's the matter?" Nathan said rushing over to his wife. He looked briefly at everyone around the room, what was going on in here?**

**"I...I started...the...whole thing...Cassie...Lucas...I...caused them...so much...pain..." Haley said sobbing uncontrolably. It was her fault. "I...told...Brooke and Kevin...to go...out." She said crying even more. Nathan looked at her astonished then he glanced at Brooke and Kevin. Brooke was crying to with Kevin holding her. **

**Nathan had never spoken to Kevin in the past two months because he was so digusted with him and how he could've done that to Cassie. Now he was just sick of him being with Brooke because he knows that Lucas still loves her. Nathan wanted nothing more then to just go over there and punch Kevin in the face but he didn't, he stayed there with his wife and contemplating on what she said. That excuses Brooke, but not Kevin. He shouldn't have accepted going out with her, but he did.**

**"What the hell is going on here." Nathan asked a little angry. He looked around to everyone but no one spoke up. Then someone walked forward.**

**"Brooke and Cassie were in a fight and Lucas and Cassie ended up storming out. Lucas was pretty mad." The person said in a concerned voice. Nathan stood up, now worried.**

**"Did he have his car...I mean, was he driving?" Nathan asked even more afraid of the answer. **

**The last time Lucas drove angry he ended up near killing himself in an accident. Then again he was drunk too so maybe it wouldn't be as bad, Nthan thought.**

**"Ya I think so...the weather is getting pretty bad out there too. You should call them and tell them to stay put." The person replied.**

**"I will, thank you Rachel. For everything." Nathan said before turning to Brooke and Kevin, he walked over to them. " I need you guys to do me a favor, I need you to go to your house Brooke and take Haley with you. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Lucas and Cassie." Nathan said, just then there was a loud roll of thunder that wa loud enough to break the building down by the sound. **

**Everyone jumped at the sound and then the worst happened. The power went out. Some of the girl's started screaming and the others were talking worridly. It was so dark you couldn't see 1 inch in fron of you. Nathan was now worried because he\is cellphone was out in his car and when there's a thunderstorm you're not supposed to be in a car. It attracts electricity. Cassie and Lucas. They were in a car. Or were they?**

**"Haley?! Haley!?" Nathan yelled then felt a smal hand touch his leg, " Are you okay?" he asked then heard a small yeah , " Does anybody have a cellphone?" Nathan yelled to the room. But no one heard him over the noise.**

**Just then there was a loud whistle that could quiet a swarm of wasps. Then someone sounding lie Whitey started to talk.**

**"Ok everyone there is a definite thunderstorm and there is a flood starting up in the country. They want us to keep you guys here until the worst of the storm is over. There will be blankets in the gym and possibly food. Please stay calm and come in the gym." He said. Nathan decided that since everyone shut up he should try again.**

**"Does anyone have a cellphone?" Nathan asked again.**

**"I do Nathan!" Brooke answered. He slowly reached over to get it but couldn't find her.**

**"Where are you Brooke?" He asked just then he felt a hand in front of him and he grabbed the cellphone out of her hands. " Now everyone shut up I have to make an important phone call." Nathan yelled to the room and everyone stayed quiet.**

**Nathan dialed Cassie's cell number and used #69 to block it, knowing that she wouldn't answer it if she knew it was Brook's phone, and prayed to god that she would answer.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Cassie and Lucas were sitting in the car with Lucas desperatly trying to see through the rain and Cassie keeping a close eye on the road. Just then there was a ring. Cassie looked down and her cellphone was ringing. She picked it up and looked at the Caller ID: Unknown. **

**"Who is it?" Lucas asked still keeping a close eye on the road. **

**" I don't know it says unknown, i'm gonna answer it, it could be my mom or something." She said as he nodded. She then answered it. " Hello?"**

**"Oh my god, Cassie are you and Lucas alright?" Nathan asked in a relieved and worried tone. He knew it was getting bad because the phone was sort of staticy.**

**"Yah we're fine why are you guys ok?" Cassie asked knowing something was wrong.**

**"Well the power went out and we're not allowd to leave the building and it's pretty nasty out there, where are you guy's at?" Nathan asked, more frightened then ever. If they were out in the country they weren't going to get back home.**

**"I don't know we're somewhere out in the country, I guess, Why?" She asked now interested.**

**"Because there's a flood down there Cassie, you guys need to get out of there now. Find anyway but get out of there!" Nathan said in a loud voice causing everyone in the lovkeroom to look at him though he didn't know it he could feel all eyes on him.**

**"Oh crap...ummm ok, jus sec." She said and looked over at Lucas, " Luke there's a flood somewhere out here we gotta go stop somewhere." She said worridly to him. **

**"ok...ummmm crap I can't see anything. Where the hell are? Oh crap. Ummmm, we'll try but tell them we're gonna have to dtay in the car because we're out in the middle of no where." Lucas said lloking at her for a second.**

**"Nate, we're out in the middle of no where so we can't really find anywhere to stay so...we'll have to pull over on the side of the road or something." Cassie said into the phone.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Nathan was more worried then ever. As far as he heard in science class, you were not suppose to be in a car when there was a thunderstorm, because where there's thunder there's awlways lightning.**

**"What's goin on Nate, where are they?" Haley asked standing up beside him.**

**"Listen you guys, get the hell out of the storm. You can't just pull over. Metal attracts electricity Cassie. As soon as the lightning comes it might strike the car geot out of there!" Nathan said concerned and scared. Haley was right next to him as were Brooke and Kevin now. All could hear the conversation.**

**"Ummm...Luke we have to...wait what is that?" Cassie said her voice getting more panicy and scared. "Luke, what is that?" **

**"I dunno, I dunno, I can't see it...it's coming fast...oh my god we gotta move I dunno what it is." Lucas said starting to panic. The line of the phone started to go staticy.**

**The two voices on the phone were saying different things at the same time but they were starting to panic causing everyone in the lockeroom to panic.**

**Lucas:, What is it...oh my god! Hold on!**

**Cassie:What the hell is that? Luke, watch out!**

**The phone was staticy but everyone could still hear what they were saying but the there were two screams and the phone went dead. **

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Wow...what's gonna happen next? Are Cassie and Lucas alright? What is Cassie hiding from everyone? **

**You're gonna have to review to find out!!!! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!**


	10. Death Can't Be Changed

**Hey guys, here's another one!!! Hope you like it! Anyway I don't own anything, except for the plot. Anyway enjoy. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Lucas! Cassie! God damn it!" Nathan yelled now petrified. He had to go out there and help them, he had to go now!**

**Brooke:Lucas!**

**Haley:Cassie!**

**Both Haley and Brooke screamed into the already dead phone. Both were in histarics now. They were crying uncontrolably.**

**Nathan made his way through the now lighted room, from candles, over to the door with Haley, Kevin, and Brooke.**

**"Where you goin man?" Kevin asked with worry in his tone. He was so scared for Cassie, he couldn't lose her.**

**"I'm goin to find them, I need to find them." Nathan said putting his coat on and shoes.**

**"I'm coming with you!" Haley said confident. She wasn't going to just wait here while her sister and best friend could be dying. nathan snapped his head around and looked at her.**

**"Us too!" Both Kevin and Brooke yelled. They wanted the real ones that they love to be ok. They wanted to find them themselves and make sure.**

**"No way Guys, it's too dangerous we can't all..." He started but then saw all three faces and knew he was fighting a losing battle so he gave in," Ok get ready and hurry!" He whisper yelled. **

**They all headed out the door, sneaking past some of the parents and teachers. They all ran to Nathan's car and zoomed out of the parking lot.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**What happened after the call ended**_

**"What the hell is that? Luke, watch out!" Cassie said pointing towards the road at a big metal thing barraling towards them.**

**"What is it...oh my god! Hold on!" Lucas said trying to turn the wheel to avoid the object. **

**Lucas turned the wheel but turned it a little too late because the now visiable object, a truck, slammed into the back of the little car on Cassie's side causing it to go rolling down a wooded area, hitting trees and rocks and whatever else was there. It kept rolling and then finally stopped on a tree hitting it hard on Lucas' side and pinning it up so that the passenger's side was up in the air. It was still visable to the road but just barely.**

**The driver of the truck stopped and called 911 immediatly. After callinh the driver got out and headed towards where he had hit the car and walked a little way down the hill to see if the driver and passenger were okay but what he saw was something no one should see. He saw the two people in the car.**

**"Oh my god!" The driver said looking at the tiny car as a loud CRASH was heard.**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**All four were in the car, they were getting impatient due to the roads being blocked some places and others were to dangerous to even look at. Nathan kept going and as hards as it was to see for him he was trying to look out for Lucas' car and the conversation in the car was not helping.**

**"We are bad people. I mean what the hell is wrong with us? We should have never done what we did." Brooke rambled on. Kevin just shook his head a her. Haley stayed silent.**

**"Brooke we are not bad people, we just didn't want to wait around for them forever and we finally moved on...well sort of, but it doesn't make us bad people." Kevin said hugging her. **

**Nathan was starting to get mad with all the talking and decided to say something.**

**"Could you guys shush for like a minute while i'm driving?!"Nathan said yelling a little.**

**"Well I can't help it I mean, it's just who I am Nate. Wait, what if Cassie and Lucas are hurt? I don't think I could ever live with myself if Lucas ever got hurt." Brooke started crying and Kevin tried comforting her. **

**Nathan started telling them to be quiet again and then all three were bickering until one voice who hadn't spoken got mad.**

**"SHUTUP!" Haley yelled causing the whole car to shut their mouths. " I am sick of your bickering, I don't care about the fight anymore. Fighting is not going to solve anything, we just..." Haley started to cry again. " we just have to find them." Haley said in a desperate tone.**

**"I know babe, and we will." Nathan said comforting her. **

**Just then they could all see flashing lights coming from ahead and everyone knew there had been some sort of an accident. They drove over near it and all jumped out rushing to one of the paremedics.**

**"I'm sorry people you can't go past this area." The paremedic said to the scared looking teenagers. His name on his uniform said Jim Connelly.**

**"What...what happened here?" Nathan said scared of the answer. The paremedic looked at the boy and realized that he probably knew the people. He really hated this part of his job. He took the kids in one of the ambulance's to speak to them.**

**"There was an accident involving a girl and a boy about your age. They drove what looks to be a BMW, " the paremedic started and all of them gasped and Haley and Brooke had more tears flowing down their eyes that they could start a flood," They were hit by a transfer truck. It hit the back of the car on the passenger's side causing it to roll down the hill hitting trees, rocks, whatever else may be down there. It finally stopped when it hit a tree on the driver's side really hard breaking the doors off, but there was apparently some sort of electrical jolt that cut off a branch of the tree causing a limb to fall onto the passenger's side. There is a slight problem." Everyone had tear streaked faces but got more worried as the paredic continued, "We're having trouble getting them out. We can't reach the driver's side at all and we can't get through the passenger's side, so we called a specilized team to come and help." The paremedic looked at the four teenagers and almost felt like crying himself, "We're trying the best we can to get them out." He said.**

**"Wha...what...are...their..na...names?" Nathan asked crying. He was hoping to god that it wasn't who he thought it was but by the look on the paredmedic's face Nathan knew that what he was about to say wasn't going to be good.**

**"I'm not sure, they're so banged up that we can't tell who they are." The paremedic said looking at the four. They were all so heartbroken and he had no way of helping them. "Look, I suggest that you head over to the hospital and wait there." He said looking at them, but got no motion from any of them. Just then there was a yell heard from outside that all five people in the vehicle heard loud and clear.**

**"We got them out! Get two stretchers over here, now!" The person yelled causing all five to get up and rush outside. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Kevin rushed outside afraid of what they were going to see. **

**When they got out there, they could see that the vehicle was still flipped but the branch was removed and the door was wide open. There were a couple of paremedics around what looked like to be the people that were in the car. Jim was about to run over to the paremedics but turned around upon hearing his name.**

**"Connelly!" He turned around to see a fellow paremedic named Peter. He was the one paremedic that put down information about the accident including the people in it. Jim ran over to him.**

**"Ya, what's the info on this one." Jim asked, just then the four teenagers came up behind them waiting for the information.**

**"Well..." Peter began pausing, "We know who were in the car and we know who survived so..." He started but was interupted by a small voice.**

**"What do you mean who survived ? Are you saying that...that one of them is.." Haley said letting more tears fall. One of them was dead, and it was either her sister or her best friend. **

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok, I know it's a little short but i'll make my next one bigger, promise. **

**You're gonna have to review to find out!!!! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!**


	11. One Life And One Loss

Hey guys...i'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever...a lot of troubles and stuff with school and I just didn't have time..but I am working on another story which I will post today and I will also update my other story...sorry guys...here's a long chapter to make up. Enjoy! Oh and also thank you to all that reveiwed :)

xoxo23TutorGirl23

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Previously On, No One Loves Me More Then You Do**

**"What do you mean who survived ? Are you saying that...that one of them is.." Haley said letting more tears fall. One of them was dead, and it was either her sister or her best friend...**

"No, well, we're not sure yet but there were two people in that car and right now they are both in critical condition. We're not sure about how his is going to turn out but right now...it's not looking good miss." He finished looking at the heartbroken teenagers.

"Do you know the names of the kids?" Jim asked knowing the kids wouldn't be able to. Peter looked down at the paper in his hand and sighed.

He knew these kids very well actually. They would come to the hospital for the boy's appointments and even ones for the girl. He was actually good friends with them and thought that they were the sweetest people he's ever met. The girl would always bring him a coffee and muffin whenever they came and the boy would bring him a newspaper. It was a ritual for them. When he had seen who was in the biggest accident of the year he almost cried, it was them.

"Well, there was a Lucas Scott and a Cassie James in the car, Connelly. Ms. James was in the passenger's side and Mr. Scott was in th driver's side." Peter said looking down at the ground as he heard the teenagers cry out.

"Thanks Peter, " Jim said looking at him and patting him on the shoulder, he knew that Peter knew the kids. He had seen them whenever they came to the station with his food and newspaper. The girl was the nicest person ever and the boy was one of the strongest people he'd ever seen. Jim turned to all four teenagers and told them to head over to the hospital and off they went.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Kevin, Karen, and Deb sat there in the waiting room. It had been seven hours since Cassie and Lucas had gotten to the hospital and still there was no news on either one of them. All of them were getting restless but both Brooke and Kevin were staring intently on the door of the surgery room. Haley and Nathan were the same way. All four of them hadn't said a word to eachother since the car ride up to the accident. Just then a doctor came out with a very bloody coat and gloves on. He started pulling them off and walked up to the six.

"Family for Ms. James and Mr. Scott.?" He asked and looked at the six of them stand up. "Hi, i'm Doctor Jamingson," He was about to talk when a brave young girl had the courage to ask the question he was about to answer.

"Are they okay?" Brooke asked looking at the doctor with a tear streaked face searching for answers. Brooke needed to know that they were alive. She needed to apologize to them both and tell Lucas that she loves him and never stoped loving him and never will. The doctor sighed and looked at the ground. This was going to be hard.

"I'll start off with Mr. Scott. Lucas endured quiete a beating. He suffered from what we call, raspotognahony. This occurs when the body shuts down completely and cuts off any supply of air or liquid and so on from getting into or out of his system. Due to the damage of the crash he has a broken leg and four broken ribs and he also hurt his bad shoulder pretty severly and he's retty banged up so expect to see lots of bruises. We gave him immediate surgery to fix the raspotognahony and eventually succeeded in doing so, however, we almost lost him due to his HCM. It caused big problems when we tried to get his heart pumping again. Right now he is in intensive care but... he is in a coma due to the blow of the vehicle hitting the tree." The doctor said looking at the six of them who had tears streaming down all of their faces. He almost wanted to cry. The part he hated doing the most in his job.

"What about Cassie?" Kevin asked hoping that her situation would be better.

"Well Ms. James had a broken arm, seven broken ribs, and both of her lungs collapsed during surgery, her splein was taken out due to the damage it endured. Her small intestin was removed due to the damage it ensued, but...since we...I'm very sorry to say this but we lost Ms. James. " The doctor said looking at the floor.

Haley looked at the doctor shocked and fell to the floor in utter disbelief. Kevin just turned around and walked out of the building. Nobody could believe it. Cassie James was gone.

Everyone looked as if they were all going to faint. They had just lost their, sister, best friend, and most of all a companion. It was starting to sink into everyone that they wouldn't be able to see, touch, or feel the girl anymore. All the girls started to get tears in their eyes. Haley sat on the floor, motionless. How could this of happened?

Just then a loud beeping noice was heard through the halls of the hospital and a loud yell was heard in the distance.

"We got a pulse in the OR Room #2, Somebody get Dr. Jamingson in here!" The doctor yelled. Just then, the doctor they had been talking to whipped his head around and turned back looking at them and was about to rush off before saying, " She's alive!" and ran quickly into the room.

Haley got up and walked outside only to see Kevin sitting by a tree with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down. He knew without even looking that it was Haley. He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"I never meant for it to be this way...I never wanted to hurt her...I love her so much!" He cried letting numerous tears slide down his cheek. Haley put an arm on his shoulder and patted it.

"I know you do...and now you have a chance to love her for real." Haley said softly, he whipped his head up angry, but not at her but at himself.

"No...no I don't because she's dead!" He yelled but let the tears fall and continued, " She's gone because I was to stupid and stubborn to go apologize properly and I was too stupid to leave her in the first place. I just...I was so scared because I was so in love with her and that's not normal for me. I mean the first while we were together I did love her but at the time I wasn't in love with her. It was until just eight months ago that I truly fell in love with the girl. She showed me how to love and I blew it by leaving and then I hooked up with Brooke to make her jealous and now...she's gone!" Kevin said looking at Haley through his clouded over vision.

It was just a ploy to get them jealous. Brooke and Kevin didn't really like eachother, they just wanted Lucas and Cassie back and with the stories going around she couldn't blame them. I mean, none of those stories were true but still. Just then Haley stood up and reached her hand out to him. He looked at it and took it. Why was she being nice to him?

"Listen, I know that you love her and now," she paused and looked at him, she took his hand and led him into the hospital and walked into the waiting room, "now you have a chance to make this right." She said pointing to Brooke. "You have a chance to start over and in order to do that you need to talk to Brooke and then you can ask for Cassie's forgivness." Haley said smiling softly. He looked at her confused. "She's not awake yet but she can have visitors in about 3 hours." She said.

"You mean..." He started hoping that she wasn't going to laugh at him and accuse him, but she didn't. She smiled at him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"You fix this and we'll see." She said before walking off. He stood there and smiled to himself. Cassie was alive. She made it, and now he had that second chance. He had a chance to make it alright. He had a chance to be with the woman he loves and he wasn't going to blow it this time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haley walked out of the hospital for a second time and went over to a bench near the river. She looked at the river for a couple of seconds before starting to cry. She cried because she was so lost and confused and so guilty. Why did it happen to Cassie? And Lucas? What did they do to deserve this? And then the realization hit her. She could have just lost her sister. She was so close to losing her. She could still lose her. Then again she could also lose Lucas.

Lucas was her best friend and it was so hard to see him hurt and be there for both him and Brooke at the same time. Before it had been easy because she never really liked Brooke but now she was one of her best friends. Haley knew she couldn't choose but it was really hard when one of your best friend's breaks your other best friend's heart and comes back and dates your sister's boyfriend..well, ex-boyfriend. I mean, how are you suppose to take that?

Haley was still crying and she was taking it hard. Then she remembered something that Cassie had said to her the day after the fight with Peyton. She remembered the words that Cassie had told her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

_FLASHBACK_

_Haley walked into the cold dark hospital room and looked at her sister who was sitting up reading a book. Haley chuckled a little, her sister always loved the books. She walked a little closer and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Cassie put down the book and looked at her only to be met by silence._

_"Is there something you want?" Cassie said smiling at her sister. Haley smiled for a second but then it started to fall and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Hey, no crying." _

_"I'm not gonna, "Haley said holding back tears and trying not to show them," besides why would I cry over you, I mean come on have you seen the look of you." Haley joked and then both of them laughed._

_"Ohhh bitchy Scott, I like it" Cassie said laughing but then got a little serious." No but what's up?"_

_"What I can't just come and visit my sister without having a reason?" Haley attempted to joke._

_"Hales..." Cassie said not buying it. Haley sighed and looked at her sister._

_"I just wanted you to know that I love you and i'll always be there for you Cass." Haley said looking at the ground, ready to cry. _

_"Look at me, Haley." Haley looked up. "Listen to me, I want you to remember what i'm about to tell you because it's very important. If something ever happens to me again," Cassie started but Haley interupted her._

_"What do you mean if something happens to you again. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Haley asked quikly getting a little upset. Cassie shook her head._

_"No, no i'm fine i'm just saying if anything happens. I want you to promise me that you won't cry over me, Haley. Look, I have letters under my bed and I wrote one to everyone. If something ever happens to me, I want you to get them and give them out to everyone. It's very important because, well, it just is." Cassie said smiling and looking at Haley. Haley wiped her eyes._

_"Nothing will happen to you, right? Because i'm not gonna let it and you're not gonna let it." Haley said looking strictly at Cassie as if she was a mother. Cassie gave a chuckle._

_"Ok Scooby-Doofus, whatever you say, " Cassie said rolling her eyes and both burst out laughing, "ok but remember this saying Hales, when life hands you lemons." Cassie started._

_"You make lemonade." Haley said knowingly but then saw Cassie kink her eyebrow._

_"No, you ask for tequila and salt to go with the lemons." Cassie said seriously and Haley burst out laughing. Cassie didn't laugh. "What? That's what Tay told me. She never said anything about lemonade." Cassie thinks for a moment and realization hits her." Ohhhh no wonder I got kicked out of my second grade class." Cassie said rolling her eyes in disbelief and started laughing._

_"Ok Cass, whatever. And since when did you EVER listen to Taylor?" Haley said kinking her eyebrow copying Cassie. Cassie laughed._

_"Since I made out with her last boyfriend two years ago in the back seat of her car." Cassie looking at Haley with a look of hastiness. Haley laughed harder and mouthed really and Cassie nodded. The two burst out laughing and spent the rest of the night laughing about old times._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Haley looked out into the water and realized that life was short and wasting it by hating someone or not liking them was not worth it. If you loved the person then live a happy life. Haley got up and headed back into the hospital and saw that everyone seemed to be in little groups. Everyone was sleeping so she slowly walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I was just wondering when we can go see, Lucas Scott and Cassie James. They were brought in here awhile ago." Haley saif her voice sounding tired. The nurse looked at some files and typed a little something on the computer.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked and Haley nodded.

"Ya, i'm their sister. Well, sister-in-law for Lucas." She said and the nurse nodded and typed a few more things on the computer.

"Haley James Scott, I presume?" The nurse said smiling at her and Haley nodded giving her a weak smile back, "Well, actually you can go see Lucas now. Lucas was brought into recovery about an hour ago and they say you can go see him. Cassie is still in surgery, unfortunatly, but she'll be done in about an hour. " She said and Haley nodded. She was about to ask what room Lucas was in when the nurse smiled and said, "He's in room 345, sweetie." Haley smile and nodded and was about to walk away when she heard the nurse's voice again, "It'll be alright hun, have faith."

Haley slowly walked down the hallway towards Lucas' room. She remembered when Lucas had been in there for his car accident. She hadn't been able to even go in the room for about a week. She was so scared that he would never wake up or he would hate her for doing something wrong. But he did wake up, eventually, and he never hated her.

This time though was different. Not only was Lucas in an accident but Cassie was as well. Her sister and her best friend, both fighting for their lives. What an epic tragedy. This always seemed to happen though. There was always something that had a huge impact on life, it always happened.

As Haley came in front of Lucas' room she debated whether or not she should go in. Could she handle seeing him like this again? After taking a minute to think about it she finally decided that she couldn't just not see him. That would be like abandonning him like Brooke did. So, with all the courage she had left in her, Haley slowly opened the door and walked in.

Haley had always been prepared for things. When there was an upcoming test she would study for it two weeks in advance. She was always prepared for class and things like that. She had always been prepared for other things as well like what would happen if she stayed out late or if she failed a test. This was the only thing she was not prepared to face. Haley could feel the hot tears sting her eyes as she saw what was left of Lucas.

He was bruised so badly in the face that Haley could barely tell it was him. His leg was up in a sling and one of his arms was in a sling as well. Proabably due to his shoulder and ribs. He also had many machines surrounding him and beeping. Haley slowly walked over to him and sat down in the chair. She wanted to hold his hand for moral support but didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already was. Haley slowly began to break down. What had he done to deserve this? Why was it him and Cassie?

"Hey..." Haley started still trying to speak through all of her tears. "I..." Haley was now speechless. She had no idea what she could say to him. He couldn't hear her so what was the point? Haley looked at how fragile he was and all of a sudden she burst out into tears and grabbed his hand." I'm sorry for what happened Luke. I'm sorry for abandonning you and i'm sorry for this whole thing with Brooke. It's all my fault. I never...I just thought that she should move on and I guess I was being stupid for saying that to her. Luke, I...please wake up..." She paused to see if he would move and when he didn't she continued. "If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me then please do because I need my best friend Luke. Please." Haley finished and put her head on the side of the bed and cried.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nathan slowly made his way up to the desk. He looked at the nurse before asking her, "Hi..umm I was just wondering if I was able to see Cassie James or Lucas Scott at the moment?"The nurse looked at him and sighed and looked at the computer, typed a few things and looked back up at him.

"Yah hun, you can now see Cassie. Lucas already has a visitor. She's in room 456 up on the top floor. She's in an intensive care unit for trpile x victims." She said and Nathan gave a questioning look so she continued, "It's a place where we keep an extra close eye on the victims cause, due to there nature, stress or anything like that can harm them." Nathan nodded.

"Okay thank you..." Nathan trailed off hoping she'd give her name. She smiled at him. He looked hoplessly scared and confused.

"Cynthia Peterson, dear. Don't worry Cassie and Lucas will pull through. They're tough people and they always know how to surprise you when you least expect it. " She said and Nathan looked a little more confused. Cynthia gave a soft chuckle. "I've been their nurse for 18 years. I'm used to the two of them and they always came every few months so I saw them a lot and got to know them. They're the nicest people i've ever met in my whole career here as a nurse." She said smiling. Nathan nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Ms. Peterson and I hope you're right." Nathan said and headed towards the elevator and got in. This was

going to be very hard. Cassie was like a little sister to him. No, she was a sister to him. Well, technically she was his sister except there was that pesky _in law _crap. Cassie was his sister just like Lucas was his brother. Period. There was no technicalities in this. She was family and he would trade places with her if he could.

Nathan slowly made his way towards her room. He got to the door and stood there. Did he really want to see her like this? Could he see her like this? She nearly died and that, to Nathan, was something that he never thought could have came with the actions of Kevin and Brooke. Nathan was really mad at them. This was all their fault. At least, that's what he thought.

He slowly opened the door and from the moment he saw her Nathan Scott was scared. She looked so pale and so ghost like. She had a lot of cuts and bruises and her arm was broken. She had a lot of machines surrounding her and beeping and making noises. It was hard to think to yourself. Nathan could feel the tears well up in his eyes but being the man he held them back.

He walked over towards Cassie and sat down in the chair. He slowly reached across and grabbed her hand. He kissed it gently and looked up at her.

"Oh Cassie...i'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry that this while thing with Brooke and kevin had to happen. it must have been so hard to keep your stress down because of the baby." He said to her and then he stopped. The baby. Was it okay? Nathan quickly got up and started running out to the lobby when he ran into a doctor. "Hi, I was just wondering about Cassie James...she was uh...she was." Nathan tried to get out but couldn't.

"Pregnant?" He said and Nathan nodded. The doctor looked at the chart and looked up with sad eyes. Nathan shook his head.

"The baby didn't make it, did it?" Nathan asked and the doctor slowly shook his head. Nathan sighed and looked at the ground for a minute. He thanked the doctor and went back into Cassie's room. He looked at her for a moment and then he brokedown.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hello...WHAT!?...Are you sure?...Oh my god...thank you, bye." Cassie hung up the phone staring at it. She couldn't believe the news she had just got. _

_Cassie sat there looking at her phone. Pregnant? What? She couldn't be. She was so safe and she always took her birth control everyday. How could she be. Just then Nathan came back in._

_"Hey sorry I just forgot my..." He paused looking at the shocked Cassie still looking at her phone. "Book. Are you okay?" He asked and went to sit by her. She kept staring at her phone with shock ketched across her face. "Cassie?"_

_"Huh?" She looked up and saw that Nathan had come back in. Should she tell him? "Nathan...I just got off the phone with the...the hospital." She said worry etched across her face. Nathan then looked worried and looked at her more intently now._

_"What...what's wrong?" He asked and Cassie finally looked at him and for some reason she had a soft smile on her face._

_"I'm pregnant."She said causing Nathan to stare at her. Was she happy? What? How? Who's? Nathan wanted to ask all of those but by the expression on her face he calmed down. _

_"Pregnant? When...?" Nathan managed to say. Cassie chuckled and decided to explain to him._

_"According to the hospital i'm 6 weeks pregnant. I don't know exactly when and where but I do know who's." She said some what sadly. Nathan knew who she was talking about and got up to hug her. She started to softly cry._

_"I can't believe this happened Nate. I can't believe that i'm gonna have to do this alone." She said and nathan jerked his head up and looked at her._

_"You will never be alone in this Cassie. You've got Lucas, who would go to the ends of the world for you, " He said and Cassie smiled, " and you've got Haley who loves you so much and would sacrifice her own life for you, " he said and Cassie nodded smiling slightly, " then there's me, Cass. I would die for you and you know that, " Cassie looked at him and hugged him again, he pulled apart from her, "and you and I both know that you'll always have both Kevin and Brooke...even if you don't like them right now. " He said and she nodded sadly. He hugged her again. She pulled away and smiled at him, her previous tears gone._

_"Thanks Nate. You know, if someone told me that Nathan Scott would become one of my closest friends I would of laughed and then threw something at them, " she paused and nathan laughed, "but now, i'm glad that I have you Nate. You've been there for me a lot this year and for that I thank you." She said smiling at him._

_"Cassie, you've done a lot more for me then I have with you. You saved me from myself and gave me a reason to live. You never once gave up on me, eventhough I told you to.You were always there and for that, I owe you my life." Nathan finished and Cassie smiled and hugged him. After a couple of minutes she pulled away and looked at him seriously._

_"Nathan, promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please." She pleaded with him.. Nathan looked hesitant at first but then nodded._

_"I promise, but you have to tell someone Cass. Soon." He said and she nodded. _

_Nathan and Cassie talked for another 10 minutes before Nathan had to go back to school. Nathan looked at her smiling form before he walked out and thought to himself. Everybody was right. Cassie james was the toughest person you could and ever would meet. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Nathan sat against the wall, face in hands, as tears started to slide down his cheeks. He knew that when Cassie woke up, that is _if _she woke up, that she would be crushed. She was actually happy about the baby and now it was gone. In a matter of seconds the thing that meant so much to her was gone. Why was life so cruel sometimes?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OMG...yep...the phone call Cassie was before...was from the doctor telling her she was pregnant...and now...she and everyone else will have to deal with the reprocussions of the death of the baby. Awww...I know. Anyway...review guys..that would mean a lot...also give me some advice on where to go with the story...thanks!


	12. Sorry I Couldn't Save You

Wow, guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time...anyway this chapter is very sad and it was hard to write...it's getting harder to write this story so I think I need some help...anyway..here it is.

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two weeks had past and everyone had gone to visit Cassie and Lucas except Kevin and Brooke. They both wanted to but were afraid. Both realized that this accident was their fault and neither wanted to make it worse. Neither Cassie nor Lucas had awoken yet so right now it was as if it was some big waiting game. Everybody was getting restless and it was as if everyone was in the accident.

Haley looked like she was about to die. She turned very pale due to lack of sleep and had bags under her eye. She also became very bitter to Kevin and Brooke. Nathan on the other hand was just as bad. He was so tied up in how his brother and sister in law were doing that he forgot to do anything else like sleep or eat. He was worried for Lucas Heart and Cassie's health.

Right now both of those things were in critical condition and the doctor had said that they were monitoring them both by the hour but there was always that little voice inside his head that said to keep an eye on them.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Kevin were at the cafe sitting down and drinking coffee and being civilized towards eachother by not talking. Brooke and Kevin were starting to look as if they hadn't slept in a year. Brooke's eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and she was a little pale and a little bit skinnier, if that was possible. Kevin was so scary looking. He looked as if he was awoken after a hundred year sleep. Haley knew that he cried at night and that almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost.

"So..." Nathan started, trying to make conversation with the quiet table. Everyone but Haley looked at him and he shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"You know this is all your fault?" Haley said not looking up from her coffee. Both Brooke and Kevin looked at her hidden face and knew that Haley was crying. Nathan put a soothing hand on her back but she shrugged it off and stood up, and lifted her head to look at them. "You guys caused this. If you guys hadn't of left them they would both be with us right now instaed of in this crummy hospital fighting for their lives!" Haley shouted at them. haley face was tear stained and there was anger sketched across it. "Why on earth would you leave them for...for whatever you two were doing!" Haley shouted.

"We know, okay Haley! We know this is our fault, but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces!" Brooke shouted back. She was sick and tired of everybody treating her and Kevin like crap. Yes, what they did wasn't the best choice but it didn't mean that everyone had to hate them for it. Brooke loved Lucas more then life itself and Kevin loved Cassie. End of story.

"Oh, I haven't even begun!" Haley said and then got in Brooke's face. "I swear to god if they don't make it, i'll..."Haley started but paused glaring at Brooke. They were at eachother so close you could hear the other one breathing. It was about to turn ugly when a doctor suddenly came up to them all. It was Dr. Jamingson.

"Hi guys,"He said smiling,"I have some good news.."Everyone looked at him intently. Could this be the moment they were all waiting for? Could Cassie and Lucas be awake? The four teenagers looked at the doctor as he began to speak again.

"Lucas is now awake. You may go see him anytime you wish. Maximum of three...but, for you guys...i;ll allow four." He said smiling softly. Nathan decided to ask the question everyone felt like asking.

"What about Cassie?" He asked. The doctor's smile faded and he sighed. He walked over to where they were sitting and sat down. Haley looked down. She couldn't bare to watch the doctor's face while he talked about her sister.

"Guys, listen. Ms. James is in critical condition and isn't really getting better, " He said and all four teenagers grew sad faces so the doctor quickly added, "At least not yet. Cassie's a strong girl, she'll pull through this. You can all go see Lucas and talk to him. He's been asking for..." He looked at his chart and then looked back up, " Haley James Scott."

At this point Haley looked up and stared at him a little shocked. She expected him to say Nathan or his mom, or even Brooke. Why her? Why now? Could she handle seeing him like that? Haley looked at Nathan all she got was a look that mirrored her own. Shock.

Nathan shouldn't really be shocked, after all, Haley was Lucas' best friend and the fact that he wanted to see her before anybody else had no specific reason. Did it? Maybe he was going to apologize or something? Haley slowly stood and hesitantly walked down the hallway towards Lucas' room. This was it. She was going to see him. Why wasn't she happy? Oh, that's right, she was petrified that's why.

Haley got to his room and stood outside it for a minute, then she entered. She stood by the door and could see that he had his eyes closed. She turned to leave thinking he was sleeping but stopped when she heard a small crackling voice.

"I don't look that bad that you have to leave, do I?" He asked and chuckled a bit causing him to cough. Haley winced as she heard the hacking sound coming from his throat. She shoook her head trying to fight back tears. He did look horrible. If it was possible, he looked worse now then when she visited him the first time.

"N...no..." She answered still trying to hold back the tears but failed miserably. Then as he held his arms out for her to go to him she started crying for everything she was worth. "I'm...i'm s..so...sor...sorry!" She managed to get out in between sobs. Lucas hugged as best he could. He let a few tears slip down his cheek.

"Haley?" Haley looked up at him while still in his arms and by the look on his face she knew what he was going to ask, "Is...Is she okay?" He asked in a slight whimper. Haley looked down for a moment and could fell Lucas shake his head, "Please...tell me she's ok." He said in a cracked tone. Haley cried more.

"We don't know Luke...She's..she's in a coma." Haley managed to get out. Lucas closed his eyes and a few more tears slid down his cheek. "Luke.." She said and he opened his eyes to look at her, "this is not your fault, in any way."

"Yes it is...I...I was driving the car...I knew it was stormy and I drove it anyway...I...Oh my god.." He said and burst into tears. He let tear after tear fall down his cheel as he hugged his best friend. Lucas didn't really cry but he just couldn't help it. "I swear to god, if she isn't ok, i'll never forgive myself.''

"She's gonna be ok, Luke. I mean...come on, since when did Cassie James ever let a little thing like this beat her down right?...stubborn ass." She said with a little teary chuckle causing Lucas to smile weakly and chuckle as well. Haley was right, Cassie was tough and wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Haley, could you do me a favor?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded indicating that she would. "Could you...could you send B-Brooke in here?" He asked and Haley looked at him shocked.

It had taken a near death experience for Lucas to realize it but life was to short and wasting it wallowing in self pity wasn't gonna get it started. He loved Brooke and he hoped that she still loved him. Yes, he was mad at her for plenty of reasons but now...now he just wanted her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He didn't want to be mad at her anymore and he needed somebody to hold him and tell him everything will be okay because right now Lucas didn't think everything would be.

"Why?" Was all she asked as she continued to look at him in shock. He sighed.

"Because I love her, Hales and...being in this car accident made me realize that...you need to hold on to the people you love." He said and she nodded, understandingly. He was right, eventhough Brooke and Kevin had made a mistake they deserved a second chance...people always do, no matter what. Haley was about to walk out the door when she heard Lucas' voice once again. "It wasn't your fault either, Hales and I forgive you."

Haley looked back at him and smiled softly, trying to hold back the tears. He had heard her when she visited him the first time. Haley nodded and left the room. After closing the door behind her she let more tears drop. Lucas could be so good-hearted sometimes it made her cry.

Haley slowly made her way to the waiting room where she could see everyone anxiously awaiting her return. She walked up to them and stood looking at them for a moment. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and this time she just couldn't help but let many of them fall out. Nathan instantly ran over to her and hugged her. Everyone else looked on in fear. Was something wrong with Lucas?

"Oh my god, Nate. He's...he's okay. He's okay." Haley mumbled into Nathan's chest as she cried. Although her voice was muffled everyone heard her and sighed in relief. Lucas was fine. Nathan let go of her.

"I'm gonna go see him." He said and started to walk off but wasstopped by Haley. He looked at her confused for a moment.

"Actually.."She started, heading over towards Brooke, "He wants to see you." Haley said looking Brooke straight in the eye. Brooke shot her head up and looked at Haley with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" Why did he want to see her? Was he going to tell her that he didn't love her? Did he want to tell her that he never wanted to see her again? A million questions ran through Brooke's head but her thoughts were interupted by Haley's voice.

"I said he wants to see you Brooke. Room 345." Haley said and Brooke nodded. Brooke stood up and was about to leave when Haley stopped her and leaned close to whisper something. "Don't screw this up."

Brooke walked away from Haley and went down the long, narrow hallway to Lucas' room. She was so nervous that she was shaking all over. She was scared of what he was going to say to her. She was scared that she might screw it up. She was just plain scared. As she came to the door she stopped and took a deep breath. This was it. he moment of truth. She pushed open the door and looked at the person there.

"How did you get in here, Peyton?" Brooke asked staring at her with a hint of anger. Peyton had no right to be there. Lucas didn't like her at all and neither did Cassie. Wait, why was Lucas talking to her then?

"I'm talking to Lucas, he needs to know some things." Peyton said in a tone that Brooke hadn't heard in a long time. A caring one. Peyton kept looking at Brooke and then she looked at Lucas who was looking at Brooke. "Ya know what though...I totally forgot to...ugh change the garbages back home." She said and gave a light smack to her forehead for effect, "i'll let you two talk." She said and got up and was about to leave when she stopped by Brooke and smiled at her. Lucas looked at the two of them and smiled slightly. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and, seeing this, Peyton mouthed, he's mine and walked out of the room. Brooke gawked for a moment and upon hearing a throat being cleared she looked over at Lucas and held back tears.

"You actually came this time." He said to her trying to joke. His tone was light, she noticed, but he seemed to be hurt in the process.

"Luke..." She started to say in a croaky voice. The tears were quickly filling her eyes as she looked at him. He was hurt really bad, both emotionally and physically and it was all her fault.

"Brooke, please, let me go first." He said and she nodded. He pushed over and patted the empty space beside him. She looked at it confused but slowly walked over there to sit beside him. After she sat down he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Brooke, when you left I was heartbroken. It had hurt a lot and because you hadn't come to see me in the hospital I thought that meant that you didn't care about me anymore, so I let my life get out of control. I was letting out all of my anger on Cassie and on everyone else and I regret it. I really lost myself the past few months and trying to find the person I was proved to be harder then I thought it would be. I know that I am to blame for all of this but at the time I thought that it was your fault. I yelled and screamed, wishing that you would be there but when you never came I got angrier and I hurt someone because of it. Eventhough i'm still hurt over you and Kevin being together I am willing to except that and...I would like for us to be friends...if you want." Lucas finished and looked at the bed, avoiding her gaze so she wouldn't see the hurt he had when he said the last few sentences.

Brooke never thought she could cry so much after what he had just said. After all she's done and after everything they've done. He still wanted to be friends. The only thing was that she didn't want to be friends. She wanted to be more.

"Lucas, Kevin and I aren't together, we're just acting as if we were so that it would make you and Cassie jealous. " She started and he looked up confused, "and I don't know if I can be friends with you." She said and he nodded and looked back down at the sheets, she put her hand on his chin and lifted it up so that he was was looking at her. "I want more then that with you." She said and he looked taken aback. "Lucas, I love you. So much and it killed me to leave you like I did. But at the time I had thought that you loved Peyton so I fled. Now...now I know that you don't and I know that you may never love me again but I just want you to know that i'll always be here for you, no matter what." She finished and he nodded.

"Brooke, I think...I think we should be friends first." He said with a flitter of hope in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Just know that i'll always love you." She said and he nodded once again and he held his arms out to her and she went into his embrace. They hugged for what seemed to forever until they finally broke apart. "Oh, since we're friends, " She said looking at him, she then smacked him offside the head lightly, "don't EVER scare me like that again, Broody." She said still smiling.

"First of all, Owwww. Second of all what the hell?" He said chuckling at her while holding his head and mocking hurt.

"Well I saw Haley do that once..."He looked at her confused and she decided to elaborate, "and Haley's your friend." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He laughed at this and shook his head. He was glad that him and Brooke could start to get past this.

"Brooke, could you do me a favor?" He asked in a now serious tone. Brooke nodded and looked at him. "Could you check on Cassie for me?" He said and Brooke froze. Just because her and Lucas were alright didn't mean that her and Cassie were.

"Ummmm...sure Luke." Brooke said faking a smile. What Brooke and Kevin had done had hurt both Lucas and Cassie, the only differenece is that a girl isn't suppose to do that to a friend. No matter if it was a fake going out plan or not. It's like a carnal rule.

Brooke smiled at Lucas and walked out of his room. She headed to the nurses' station and saw that there was a nurse there. She walked up to her.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could see Cassie James?" Brooke asked the woman. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Cassie sure does have a lot of peope there for her. It's like the girl's famous. " Shesaid smiling at Brooke. Brooke nodded smiling slightly confused. "Oh, my name's Cynthia Peterson dear, i've been Cassie and Lucas' nurse for 18 years." She said and Brooke nodded understanding. "She's in room 456 on the top floor, hun."

"Thank you Ms. Peterson. Can I ask you a question?" Brooke said looking at the nurse. Cynthia looked up at her and nodded. "Do you...do you think that it is possible for someone to forgive and forget?"

"I think that...if a the friendship, or relationship, is worth salvaging then yes. It is definitly possible. As Pascal says, the heart has reasons that reason can not know." Cynthia said smiling softly at Brooke. "Got that one from Lucas. He's a good man, that one. Got a heart of gold. "Brooke nodded. "What's your name, hun?

"Brooke..Brooke Davis. " Brooke said and Cynthia nodding smiling.

"So you're the young woman this man eggs on about. I don't think I could ever get him to shut up about you. He always talked about you when he came for his appointments." She said and chuckled, shaking her head. Brooke seemed shocked at her confession. He did? Brooke still looked shocked and kept nodding.

"I guess so." Brooke said quietly to herself, then looked at Cynthia." Thank you for this Ms. Peterson..." Brooke started but was interupted.

"Oh good lord dear, call me Cynthia. You're makin' me sound like an old woman." Cynthia said and Brooke chuckled.

"Sorry...thank you _Cynthia. _I'll be sure to look after the both of them as best as I can." Brooke said smiling at the woman. For some strange odd reason she felt like she could trust this woman. Cynthia smiled at her as Brooke began to walk up to Cassie's room. Brooke could feel her whole body shake. She was so nervous. Eventhough Cassie wasn't awake Brooke still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Brooke opened the door to Cassie's room and walked in, gasping as she saw what lay in front of her. Cassie was lying there pale and ghost-like and it scared Brooke.

"H-hi, Cassie." She stuttered as she slowly made her way to the pale looking girl. Brooke took a seat in a chair that was put next to Cassie's bed. Cassie had a lot of machines beeping around her and Brooke didn't like it. "I-I..." Brooke paused trying to hold back the tears but she knew it was no use. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to go like this. I just wanted Lucas back and Kevin wanted you back and we were just trying to make you two jealous and...and i'm sorry. I know you probably hate me and don't want to hear from me but we all need you to wake up. Kevin needs you to wake up. He's such a mess. He misses you and he loves you. I just don't know what to do anymore..." Brooke rambled on. She was about to continue when she heard a croaky voice.

"You can get out of my room for starters." Said a weak sounding voice. Brooke looked at Cassie startled beyond belief. Cassie was awake! Brooke was so happy that she was awake she didn't hear what Cassie had said so...Cassie repeated herself. "Get out."

"W-what? Cassie please..I'm so-"Brooke tried to get out through her sobs but was interupted by Cassie.

"Get...Out." She said slowly and emphasizing each word to make her point. Brooke looked at Cassie through tears and nodded. She got up and headed out the door. She stopped at the entrance and, without turning to her, whispered something that Cassie had to srain to hear.

"I'm glad you're okay." Brooke whispered and walked out the door. Cassie sighed but regretted it when she felt pain shoot through her sides. What the hell had happened? She wasn't quiete sure why she was here or why Brooke was there but she did remember Brooke telling her about the supposed plan that her and Kevin had done. It broke her heart just a little more.

"Me too." Cassie whispered to herself. She looked around the room and noticed how boring it was. Then for some reason a pain shot trough her sysem and she closed her eyes. It wasn't until a doctor came in that she opened them.

"Ms. James, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked and Cassie tried to shrug but failed miserably as she winced in pain. She looked at him and he nodded silently understanding. "So, i'm going to ask you a few routine questions to make sure that you are ok. What is your full name?"

"Cassandra Riley Kaitlyn James."

"What month and year were you born?"

"November 19, 1989."

"Family members that you are close to?"

"Haley James Scott, Taylor James, Lydia and Jimmy James."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I..." Cassie paused trying hard to remember what had exactly happened but was coming up with nothing, " I don't remember." She replied and he nodded.

"Ok, thank you. It seems that it'll take you awhile to remember that night, Ms. James. Maybe it's better that you don't remember anyway." He said and she nodded. Cassie then remembered something that she hadn't thought about since a minute ago.

"What about my baby? Is it ok? " She asked, fear sketched across her face. The doctor sighed and decided to tell her now.

"I'm very sorry Ms. James, the baby...the baby didn't make it." He said and Cassie looked down at the sheets as tears fell from her eyes. The doctor got up and left without another word. Cassie sat there looking at the sheets letting all the tears fall. She had lost her baby. It was gone.

"Cassie?" Someone said from the doorway. Cassie didn't look up. Nathan had seen Brooke run down the hallway, out of Cassie's room and had hurried to see why. Hoping that she would be awake.

"It's gone Nathan, my baby, it's gone!" Cassie looked up at Nathan and he walked over to her. He sat down next to her and hugged her. Nathan let a couple of tears himself fall down his cheek. Seeing Cassie like this was something he didn't want to see. He knew that when she found out she lost her baby she would be a mess.

"It's okay, we'll get through this. I promise, things _will _get better." Nathan said hugging her tightly. He felt so bad for her. Cassie had lost the one thing she thought was going to be good for her. "I'm so glad you're okay...We all missed you." Cassie didn't say anything else. She just held onto Nathan for dear life. She wasn't sure what to do or think anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Awwwwww...I know. It's sad. In these past few chapters and upcoming ones it's really going to show the bond between Cassie and Nathan. They share a realtionship similar to Haley and Lucas or at least what they did have in the show.

REVIEW...please, it would mean a lot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!


	13. Lying To Protect You

Ok...I know I suck...so i'm not gonna say anything...here's the next chapter and it's a long one to make up for the long time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Cassie and the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin was sitting in the waiting room, obviously very tired as he was starting to fall asleep. He then felt a hand slap him on the back of the head causing him to jump up.

"What the...Nathan?" He asked, curious as to why Nathan was standing in front of him. As much as Nathan hated Kevin right now, he knew that Cassie needed him more then anything.

"Cassie's awake and I think you should go see her." He said with a little bitterness in his voice. He might never forgive Brooke and Kevin for all te crap that they put Lucas and Cassie through but Nathan still knew that they needed them in their life.

"Wh-why, would you-" Kevin asked curiously. It wasn't to long ago that Nathan had clearly stated that he had hated him. Nathan sighed.

"Because she needs you right now. She might not show it but she does, just don't give up on her, she does love you." Nathan said and started to walk away. He stopped and then turned to face Kevin once again. "You hurt her again, and it'll be you who's in the hospital next." And with that he walked away.

Kevin looked after him and sighed. Kevin had a lot of making up to do. He loved Cassie more then life itself and kissing Brooke was a mistake. A mistake for the both of them. Kevin started to walk towards Cassie room. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was so nervous. What do you say to the girl that you are so desperatly in love with but was also the girl that you hurt?

Kevin slowly opened he door to reveal a broken girl. Cassie was sleeping but had tear streaks all down her face. Her eyes were read and puffy and she looked as if she was dead. She was sickly pale and still had a few cuts and bruises from her accident. Her arm had a sling around it and he knew that she would have bandages around her waist. He could feel a couple of teardrops fall from his eyes to the floor as he looked at her. He had caused this.

He made his way over to the chair buy her and sat down. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Kevin let more tears fall as he put his head in his hands.

"I didn't think you would come." He heard a raspy voice say as he looked up to meet to gorgeous blue eyes. He sniffed and got up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Of course I was...Cass, i'm so, so..." He started.

"Sorry? Yah, i've got that a lot lately." She said and looked down. She looked back up at him an patted the seat next to her on the bed. She didn't know why but she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Why are you even talking to me? After all i've done I..." He started but was silenced by Cassie's finger as his lips. She put her hand down and looked at him with more tears in her eyes.

"Kevin...I have to tell you something." She said and sighed shakily. Kevin nodded and paid full attention. "Before the accident...I found out that I was...that I was pr-pregnant." She said as tears cascaded down her face. She wasn;t looking at him. She couldn't.

"What do you mean _was?"_ He said with no anger or bitterness that she had predicted. She finally looked up at him with a look and he nodded. He understood. Tears flowed freely down their faces as he just stared at her and her at him. Then he brought her into a hug and she cried into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause...I-we were in a fight...and I...I" She stammered and he just shushed her. He hugged her tighter as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry..I-I didn't me-mean to lose t-the b-aby. " She sobbed into his chest. Kevin pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"This is not your fault Cass. Look, I know that you may hate me right now...but I love and i'm always going to. No matter what." Kevin stated and Cassie nodded into his chest. She knew that he always loved her. She loved him too and maybe now that she was sure, it was time to right all her wrongs.

"I-I love you too." She sobbed while looking up at him. Kevin smiled softly at her as tears began to form in his eyes once again. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. Cassie leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. She needed to feel him. She needed to be with him. She just plain needed him.

"Cassie, would you give me another chance?" He said as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at her with pleading eyes. He knew that she probably still hated him and always would but he loved her and she had just said that she loved him back.

Cassie looked at him and then looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say to that. She wanted so badly to be with him but there was still that feeling that he would leave again. Cassie thought about a moment she had had with Luke one night. It was just a a month or so ago. She remembered that night because it meant something to her. It meant something to him as well.

FLASHBACK

_Cassie was sitting on her bed reading her book when Lucas knocked on the door. She laughed a little at how he was such a gentlman._

_"Ya know, you don't have to knock on my door. You can just come in." She said chuckling. Lucas looked at her and shrugged. He walked over to her window and sat down on the ledge._

_"How did life get so screwed up?" He asked her while looking out at the window. Cassie shrugged._

_"I don't know Luke, it just did." Cassie put her book down and got up. She walked over towards Lucas and came up and sat down next to him on the opposite side. "You okay?" _

_"Sometimes I think I am, but then I see her and then...well then i'm not." He said in a broken voice. Cassie knew that he was taking not being with Brooke very hard. He loved her and she broke his heart, just like Kevin had done to her._

_"It'll get better eventually Luke, it just takes time. If you love someone then you've gotta learn to forgive and forget." Cassie said and grabbed one of his hands in hers. He finally looked at her an Cassie could feel tears start to form in her eyes as well. Lucas had been crying and he rarely cried. Cassie leaned forward and hugged him with all her might. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Finally the broke apart but instead of leaning back they both stayed there. Their eyes were locked and Cassie leaned in and kissed Lucas lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him, while still holding his hand. He smiled slightly at her too and they stayed like that for the rest of the night._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kevin?" Cassie said looking up at him. Then she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "Just don't hurt me again. Please. I just can't...I can't take it anymore" She cried and he hugged her as tight as he could, due to her injuries. She hugged him too.

"Thank you, thank you." He kept whispering into her ear. He was so gratful that she had given him a second chance. He loved Cassie more then life itself and he didn't know what he'd do if she had of said no. He pulled away and looked at her and could notice that she was distant looking and very pale. "Cass, are you alright?"

"No...I-I can't believe she's gone..." Cassie said and looked at the floor. Tears were streaming down heer face. Kevin thought for a second.

"What do you mean _she?_ " He asked and Cassie looked up at him with a teary smile but it quickly vanished.

"It was a girl." She said and then she looked at the floor. Cassie knew that it wasn't her fault that this happened, it wasn't Lucas' either but to some extent Cassie knew what it was like out and she knew what Lucas was like when he was driving angry. Yet, she still got in the car. So in some strange twisted way she blamed herself for what happened.

"Sweetie...Cassie, look at me." Kevin said as he put a hand on her chin so that she would look up at him. She looked at him and tears were streaming down her face. "This is NOT your fault, so don't even think for one second that it is."

"But I knew what the weather was like and and I knew that I shouldn't have gotten in the damn car but I did!" Cassie yelled and collapsed in his arms. Kevin heald her there and kept shaking his head.

"Baby, this isn't your fault..."He paused thinking of what he could possibly say to get his girlfriend to calm her down. " We'll make it through this...together."

Both sat there, Cassie in his arms crying a river and him holding her as tears of his own fell from his face. Ones of the appiness he felt that he had Cassie back and ones of pure sadness over the loss of his daugther. Why did life have to be so hard?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been two days since Cassie and Lucas had woken up. Neither of them had seen eachother yet and both were getting frustrated. Cassie was a mess, but was a little happy that she had Kevin back in her life. Kevin knew itwas hard to be there for Cassie but that wasn't going to stop him. He had stuck by her ever since they had gotten back together.

Brooke and Lucas were getting along well. They were slowly becoming friends again and both were enjoying the company. Haley wasn't exactly best friends with Brooke right now but was being friend'y to her for Lucas' and Nathan's sake. Nathan was just glad to have his friend and brother back. He had missed them a lot.

Cassie and Brooke hadn't spoken to eachother since heir last encounter. Brooke would try but it just goes to show that betrayal is hard to forget, and Cassie James didn't like betrayal. Cassie would blow her off or yell at her or do anything to get Brooke away from her. She couldn't stand the look of Brooke anymore.

Everyone else seemed to be getting along fine. Peyton had come and go and had kept saying to Brooke that she was gonna get Lucas so Brooke was with him constantly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was now Monday, about a week after Cassie and Lucas woke up and everything was getting back to normal. Lucas was getting out of the hospital today which also meant that he could see Cassie for the first time after the accident. He waas so happy tha he was going to get to see her but he was also feeling guilty that he had put her in the hospital.

Everyone was in Cassie's room as Lucas was wheeled in to see her. Karen, Deb, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Kevin, and even Dan and Peyton were there waiting to see the two reunite. Lucas sat there looking at her and could see that she didn't look to bad.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said as he was wheeled up close to her. Tears started to form in both of their eyes as they looked at eachother. Lucas had had enough so he pushed himself out of the wheelchair and launched into Cassie's arm. They hugged for what seemed forever.

"I'm sorry...i'm so so sorry, I didn't see it and I just...I just couldn't..." Lucas said trying to explain but was hushed by her. She shook her head an hugged him tighter.

"N-no...don't be sorry at all. Luke this wasn't...this wasn't your fault. It was dark out and foggy and raining. and you were angry..." Cassie cried to him and then he yelled slighly. Not at her but rather himself.

"Exactly! And I still let you in the car with me! This is my fault." He said quietly after yelling. He looked down at the sheets and he felt a hand lift his chin up and he could see Cassie shaking her head.

"Don't blame yourself, it's all in the past anyway and we're both okay now, and that\s all that matters." She said and hugged him again. By now most of the room was in tears. "Besides, at least we get free ice cream. You know how much I love ice cream." Cassie said forcing a small laugh. Cassie was still devastated over the baby but didn't want to let anyone know about it, especially Lucas. If he did find out he wouldn't firgive himself and she knew it.

Lucas looked up at her and knew something was wrong. She wasn't really laughing and she wasn't even smiling. Something was wrong and he could sense it off her, but he decided that he wouldn't push it now. Finally the two broke apart and everyone started chatting and having fun, somewhat. Brooke walked up to Kevin and gave him a smile.

"So I heard you and Cassie are back together. Congrats." She said and Kevin smiled a little and nodded. Brooke's smile faded as she saw te saddened expression on his face. "Kev, what's wrong?"

"Come here." He said looking at everyone before he pulled Brooke out into the hallway. He was hoping that no one would notice them gone otherwise they would think something was going on between him and Brooke again. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the baby but he felt like he could trust Brooke.

"What's going on?" Brooke askeda little frightened as to why he brought her out in the hallway. He looked at the floor and then looked back up at Brooke with tears in his eyes.

"Cassie...Cassie was p-pregnant be-before the ac-accident." He said and Brooke's face fell at te fact that he had used the word, _was _instead _is. _

"What are you getting a..." Brooke stopped in mid sentence and covered her mouth, trying to hold back sobs. Cassie had lost the baby. Brooke didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe Cassie was pregnant and that she didn't tell anyone. Or did she?

Brooke pulled Kevin into a hug just as Haley and Nathan exited the room. Haley looked at them in disgust. She was so mad at the fact that Kevin was now with Cassie and yet he was with Brooke...again.

"Unbelievable." Haley said causing both teens to turn and face them. She gave a bitter laugh and walked away. Nathan looked at the both of them and shook his head.

"Nathan!" Brooke shouted and walked after him. She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What!?" He yelled at her. He was angry that Brooke was with Kevin because he didn't want anymore pain to be brought upon the already depressed Cassie and the heartbroken Lucas. He had had enough with the two of them and he wasn't going to let them bring anymore pain to anyone.

"Nothing is going on between Kevin and I. He just told me something and I hugged him. _That's it._" Brooke said and she pleaded with Nathan to believe her. Then, it clicked in his head. Kevin must have found out about the baby and then told Brooke.

Nathan sighed and pulled Brooke into a hug. She was crying and he really didn't like seeing girls cry. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Did Kevin tell you about.." He started to say, but just couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Brooke nodded and shook her head.

"Why did it have to happen to Cassie though. She didn't do anything to deserve this." Brooke cried while looking at the floor. Nathan sighed. He had asked that question many times before when he found out. "Wait, how did you know?" She asked pulling back to look at him.

"I was there when Cassie found out that she was pregnent. She looked so happy about it and I didn't know why until I saw her with my cousin one day." Nathan said remembering about three days after she found out she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

_Cassie was cooking herself something to eat when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Nathan and a little girl. She kinked her eyebrow._

_"So, how many of these do you have?" She asked and Nathan shook his head and chuckled. She let them in and Nathan whispered something in the little's girls ear and she went and sat on the couch. _

_"Hey, ya this is my little cousin Bethany, smartass." Nathan said and Cassie smiled. "I was wondering if you could, like, watch her for like an hour or so. I habe to go to basketball practise. Please?" He pleaded with her. He gave her the famous Scott smile and Cassie just shook her head. What a guy._

_"Yah. I could, like, totally, like, watch her Nate." She replied mocking him. He glarred at her for a second and smiled at her. he went over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead._

_"Thanks Cass. Oh, " Nathan went over to where Beth was and held her hand as they walked closer to Cassie, "Beth, this is Cassie. She's gonna watch you for a little bit, k?" He said to the little three year old girl. She looked at him and tears started to build in her eyes and upon seeing this Cassie bent down at eye level with the girl and smiled._

_"Hey there cutie. I'm making some food and I could really use some help. I'm not that much of a cook." Cassie said making a dramatic sigh, Beth wiped away her tears and started to smile a bit, "So what do you say we finish that and then we could, I dunno, play barbies?"Cassie said smiling at the girl._

_Beth smiled brightly and nodded letting go of Nathan's hand. She then reached up to Cassie who picked her up. Nathan shook his head and headed out the door. Later on, Nathan knocked on the door and seeing that no one was answering he opened it and what he saw could make anyone melt at the sight. Cassie was lying on the couch with Beth in her arms and there was a book on top of Beth._

_Nathan walked over to them and looked at the book and laughed. "How to be blonde, but not be blonde." Cassie always did read weird books like that. He looked at the two of them and smiled warmly. he decided that he should let them sleep, so he picked up the blanket that was on the chair and moved it over the both of them. He kissed both girls on the forehead and looked at Cassie._

_"You'll be a great mother, Cass." He whispered and smiled when he heard a muffled thank you . Nathan yawned and realized that he should get to bed himself. Soon enough he fell asleep in the chair._

END OF FLASHBACK

"She was so good with her Brooke, you should have seen her." Nathan said chuckling a bit with tears starting to form in his eyes. He knew that he was being a big baby but he had noticed how devastated Cassie looked when he was in there. He also remembered the last encounter he had with her. She had cried into his chest and had repeated the words, _It's gone_ . It had broken is heart.

"What are we suppose to do Nate? If Lucas ever found out he would never forgive himself." Brooke said sobbing. She knew Lucas and he was the kind of guy that thinks he could save everybody. If he found out that he had killed somebody, god only knows what would happen. Mind you, it wasn't an intentional kill, but none the less it was a kill.

"We say nothing. That's what we're going to have to do, Brooke." He said and hugged her again, sighing into her hair. It was going to be a bumpy ride and Nathan wasn't prepared for it. Sooner or later he was going to get knocked on his ass and he knew it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There ya go!!!! Now next chapter is really going to be emotional especially for Cassie and Lucas...Lucas finds out the truth and it doesn't go well. Warning though it is going to be very sad...and very cry worthy!!!! Until next chapter!


End file.
